


The Hookup

by minahbirdie (mrina)



Category: Kumkum Bhagya
Genre: Academia, Arranged Marriage, Banter, Casual Sex, Clubbing, F/M, First Time, Glasses, Hook-Up, Post-Divorce, Romance, Smut, Texting, almost chick lit, filial guilt, marriage in recovery, meddlesome younger sisters, nuzzling, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrina/pseuds/minahbirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after their divorce, Abhi runs into Pragya, who is on a very startling personal mission. One thing leads to another and suddenly they're eagerly making up for lost time. But with all the bitterness in their past, is it still possible for them to share a future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Delhi

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement intended to any copyright holders; no profit is made from this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was requested by columbia on india-forums, who provided the initial concept and additional ideas. The Ramdayal joke is from the movie Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003), my first brush with chashmish/popular boy romance :P
> 
> Quick glossary:  
> chashmish = affectionate/teasing term for someone who wears glasses (chashma)  
> sindoor = symbolic red powder worn by married women on their hair parting  
> mangal sutra = a symbolic necklace worn by married women  
> dramebaaz/nautanki = an overdramatic person  
> chudail = witch  
> di = term of address for an older sister

Abhi had been watching the woman across the hotel bar for nearly two hours, and he did not like what he was seeing.

He had recognized her immediately, though he’d never seen her dressed for the bar scene before.

When they’d known each other, she had favoured long-sleeved anarkali suits in sober solid colours. He used to taunt her that they covered her like an umbrella, hiding her figure so well that she effectively had none. To match her conservative clothes, she used to wear her hair traditionally long, down to her back, with a straight part down the middle for her sindoor.

Tonight she was wearing a very short, halter-style black dress which left no doubt that she had a figure, and a magnificent one at that. The satin hugged the smooth curve of her waist and the pert swell of her hips, making it incredibly easy for a man to imagine his hand spanning that trim waist. Her hair was in a modern cut, brushing her shoulders in loose curls, parted with a flip to one side. And of course there was no trace of sindoor, or that black-beaded mangal sutra she had always worn before.

But there was no mistaking that face, no matter how surprising the body beneath it. She still had that wide, full mouth, and the perfect teeth that flashed with every smile. She still had those large brown eyes, which he used to find dangerously mesmerizing.

And she still had those glasses -those slim rectangular specs that he’d teased her about and snatched from her so many times. He couldn’t tell from across the bar if they were exactly the same frames, but they were in the same style. And that was just like her, really. She was steady and stable and didn’t change.

Which was why it was so strange to see her _here_ , where she really didn’t belong. And so he’d been watching her all evening, trying to figure out what on Earth she was up to.

She had come in by herself, and sat alone texting for at least twenty minutes. That was fine, completely normal and in character from what he remembered of her. Then a group of people she seemed to know came by, and she had talked and laughed with them for a while.

Someone in the group had brought her a drink, which she had accepted with a smile. That wasn’t like her, but Abhi supposed that it was possible that she’d taken up social drinking in the years they’d been apart. He told himself that one fizzy, sweetened, colourful mixed drink couldn’t hurt her too much anyway.

Then her group of friends had moved on, except for this one creep who was obviously hitting on her.

Even from across the bar, Abhi could see that the guy was only talking to her with one goal - to get her to go back to his room with him.

The man sitting with her was playing all the tricks well known to pick-up artists and natural charmers alike. He kept her smiling with jokes and compliments, he told the occasional profound story to show emotional vulnerability, he talked her into trying a hard spirit rather than refreshing her girly cocktail. He found excuses to casually touch her hand, then her hair, then her face, then her thigh….

And she was clearly falling for it. She was _responding_ to that sleaze’s blatant attempt to seduce her. She laughed at his jokes, and leaned forward to drag his eyes to her cleavage, and found playful ways to touch his skin, and kept deep eye contact so that he would know she was interested...

The poor girl clearly needed rescuing. Abhi didn’t know how she’d ended up at this bar by herself, wearing that disturbingly inviting dress, but she couldn’t possibly know what she was doing. She was responding, but probably out of her naive niceness. She didn’t know that she was raising that guy’s expectations, and he should do something before the situation got too far.

He had been debating the best course of action for the last half hour, during which the woman at the bar had somehow ended up almost in her admirer’s lap. She had also finished off her third drink of the night, a shot of vodka that the lecherous man had too-helpfully held to her lips.

While Abhi was still making up his mind about how he should intervene, the woman suddenly got up from her seat. She gathered her purse and touched the creep’s shoulder, gesturing in the direction of the ladies’ room. And she made sure to brush against him as she walked away.

 _Oh, hell no_. Abhi knew what that was. She was going to “powder her nose,” which was code for getting to the bathroom so she could text her friends. She would tell them about her impending hookup so they would know not to look for her the rest of the night, and so they’d know who to track down if she couldn’t be found in the morning. And maybe she’d also take off her underwear to facilitate elevator groping. In his experience, that was a common maneuver for a woman looking for a quick lay.

He could not possibly just sit back and let this happen. Maybe she had changed enough to know what she was doing; maybe she wasn’t still as innocent and old-fashioned as she’d been during their marriage. It didn’t matter. Whatever the case, he had to stop her from leaving with the loser who clearly just wanted to take advantage of her.

Abhi drained the last of his glass of whisky, and got up to make his way to the man waiting for his ex-wife’s return.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you Abhi, I’m in the middle of a story!” Kartik slurred, reaching out to grab Abhi’s arm. He tried to pull Abhi back to his seat.

Abhi had not been listening to Kartik’s story, or taken much part in the conversation for the last few hours. And he didn’t have time now to deal with his clingy friends. He simply shook off Kartik’s hand and continued on his way across the bar.

When he got near the would-be Don Juan, he realized that the man was holding two mobile phones - one of them must belong to Chashmish. Abhi knew then that she couldn’t have changed that much; she was still so innocent, she’d forgotten to take her phone to send those very important FYI texts to her friends. Obviously she didn’t know much about hooking up. He didn’t stop to wonder why that realization seemed to fill him with relief.

“Hey, cheers Ramdayal!” Abhi said, coming up to the man and clapping him heartily on the back.

“Uh, do I know you?” the man said, looking up at Abhi with surprise and confusion.

Abhi was not thrilled to see that the man had one of those classic pretty boy faces that women seemed to get crazy about, with aristocratic features and a slightly effeminate softness to his clean-shaven jaw. He also had a deep, appealing voice, which was not something Abhi usually noticed about men, but the musician in him couldn’t miss it. Obviously, a simple girl like Chashmish wouldn’t be able to resist this man’s charms. It was really too bad of him to turn his talents on such an easy target.

“Yeah, sure, my sister told me you’d be here,” Abhi answered, casually sliding into the seat across from him. He inched his hand forward until he could snatch the extra phone.

The man, whose name was probably not Ramdayal though he wasn’t bothering to inform Abhi either way, tried to grab the phone back, but Abhi held onto it. “Your sister?” he asked skeptically.

“Yeah, cute girl with curly hair and dorky glasses, about medium height? She’s wearing this short black dress today, which she knows I hate,” Abhi said with a friendly smile. He kept his voice polite but just slightly aggressive, the same way he would if he was trying to scare someone off from Aaliya.

Thank God, Aaliya was usually able to scare men off herself. This Chashmish should probably take lessons from her. But that would require them talking to each other, which was an impossibility.

“Sorry, I think you have the wrong person,” Not-Ramdayal said smoothly. “I’m just about to leave, I’m waiting for my date to get back.”

 _Oh, yes, you’re about to leave_ , Abhi thought to himself. _But not with Chashmish_.

“Yeah, listen Ramdayal, I know my sister probably gave you the wrong idea. She’s really not going anywhere with you, and you should just head out before she comes back.”

“I don’t think -”

“She’s going through a rebellious phase. She’s mad at her fiance, you know? You don’t want to get involved in this, trust me,” Abhi lied easily, spinning the story in his head as he went along. It was really refreshing to find that he hadn’t lost his nautanki instincts in the time since Chashmish left his life. He hadn’t had to use them without her there to put on dramas, but it was good to know that he still had the skill.

“She doesn’t have a fiance,” Not-Ramdayal said firmly.

Abhi supposed that he probably knew a little about Chashmish’s life, since they'd spend so long talking. But he wasn’t really bothered about the truth, so he continued his story-making and said, “Yeah, she doesn’t like to talk about it. It’s really a complicated situation. Listen, my sister doesn’t make the best decisions when she’s been drinking. I’m here to see her home safe, so you can just head on out. When you see her again, just pretend this never happened. Trust me, she won’t remember anyways.”

“She doesn’t have a brother, either,” Not-Ramdayal retorted, looking at Abhi with growing suspicion.

“She doesn’t like to talk about me for some reason. Listen, Ramdayal, it’s been a treat talking to you, but I’m going to go meet my sister now. You have a good night, alright?” Abhi got up from the table without letting the other man answer. It would be better to catch Chashmish on the way back and lead her to safety, as the not-Ramdayal seemed too stubborn to take a hint.

Abhi stationed himself around the corner of the ladies’ washroom, so that she couldn’t miss him on her way out. Suddenly the phone beeped in his hand, and when he looked down it showed a message alert. He didn’t mean to open it, but his thumb brushed against the screen -- and it unlocked to show a whole conversation.

It was an exchange of messages with Bulbul, and the latest was _GO FOR IT DI!!!!_

Abhi knew he should ignore his curiosity about that message. He was just here to save poor confused Chashmish from that sly not-Ramdayal. He’d help her out of the bar, warn her to be careful of guys who wanted to buy her drinks, and then go back to his friends and enjoy his night.

He didn’t need to know what Bulbul was cheerleading her sister about. It was none of his business.

But somehow he couldn’t help himself from glancing over the messages. And then what he found nearly made his heart stop.

_8:45PM Pragya says: I just feel so silly, I shouldn’t do this_

_8:46PM Bulbul says: Di, you already decided! It’s your birthday present to yourself!_

_8:52PM Pragya says: Maybe I can wait another year._

_8:54PM Bulbul says: You’ve waited long enough. Trust me, Di, you need to do this._

_8:58PM Pragya says: How do I even start? Wish I could just go up to the first hot guy and say “excuse me, can you get rid of my virginity for me?” That would be so much easier than this game playing_

_9:00PM Bulbul says: It’s not game playing, it’s flirting, and you can do it. It’s not so hard Di. You look great tonight, it won’t take long for someone to find you._

_9:17PM Pragya says: Been talking to Dr. F from Jadavpur U. Going well I think._

_9:19PM Bulbul says: The one who looks like Hrithik Roshan? The one you Skyped with last month?_

_9:21PM Pragya says: Yeah him he just ordered me vodka_

_9:23PM Bulbul says: Hold your nose and drink up!_

_10:06PM Pragya says: Told him it was just my birthday_

_10:07PM Bulbul says: Still talking to Dr. F?_

_10:08PM Pragya says: Yeah he says he’ll owe me a present_

_10:27PM Pragya says: I think he’s going to ask me to his room_

_10:29 PM Bulbul says: You could always ask him to yours_

_10:31 PM Pragya says:  I should do this right? He’s nice, he’s hot, he won’t gossip about it_

_10:37PM Bulbul says: You’ve been crushing on him for months. Just do it._

_11:01PM Pragya says: OK wish me luck. About to leave the bar._

_11:09PM Bulbul says: GO FOR IT DI!!!!_

_What the_ _**hell** _ _?_ Abhi read over the messages in shock. He could not believe Chashmish had actually been trying to get that not-Ramdayal to hook up with her so that she could _lose her virginity_. And Bulbul had been encouraging her! Had those two gone crazy?

***

Inside the ladies’ washroom, Pragya splashed her face with water for the third time. Somehow it wasn’t helping her cool her racing thoughts. She felt like she was about to do something monumentally crazy, but she also felt like she would go crazy if she didn’t do it.

She’d turned 33 the previous day, and her hormones were in overdrive.

She just couldn’t stop thinking about sex. She had spent all her life being a good girl and a proper woman, waiting for marriage or at least a long-term relationship before taking that big step. She had ignored and suppressed all feelings, thoughts, and urges to just _try_ something with _any_ guy, and she had generally kept herself out of situations where any such temptation would arise. She had wanted to wait until she could be with someone she liked and trusted, someone who wanted her as much as she wanted him, someone who would want to build a whole future with her.

But her one attempt at marriage had been a spectacular disaster, and somehow she’d never really gotten into dating. So with every passing year, it just seemed more certain that this special someone would never come into her life. And she was really tired of waiting.

She had promised herself that this year, she would face her desires. This year, she would step up and take what she wanted from life, instead of just quietly hoping it would come to her. Her birthday present to herself would be one night of liberating, commitment-free sex, with some man who wanted nothing more from her than a few hours of pleasure.

She was torn between feeling empowered and pathetic. On the one hand, it felt great to finally take a step forward, to decide that she could have what she wanted and to make a plan to get it. On the other hand, she hated that she was giving up her dreams of romance and meaningful connection, that she was going to settle for just any guy, and that she was going to have to put herself out there to get a man’s attention.

Still, she had decided that she owed it to herself to try. At least if she tried, she could cope with those pesky urges and thoughts by telling herself that she was working on it. It was better than endlessly hoping. Anything was better than endlessly hoping.

So here she was, two days after her birthday, in Delhi at the annual All-India Conference on Language and Literature. This year she was the only one here from her department, and it was a great chance to do something out of the ordinary for her.

She rarely saw most of the colleagues at this event, and if she could find just one who was single, semi-attractive, and discreet enough to keep the encounter to himself, she could surely return to Mumbai without her frustrating virginity. Of course she’d also have to be careful not to pick up a disease or a pregnancy, but she was confident that she knew enough about precautions to avoid those unfortunate consequences.

There was always a cocktail social after the first day of the conference, though Pragya usually didn’t go. This year she was there on a mission, and she had come as prepared as she could possibly be. Bulbul had helped her pick out a scandalous dress and what she called “do me” shoes (Pragya did not ask her why she owned such shoes; Bulbul would tell her in her own time, or she simply didn’t need to know). She’d also given her suggestions on how to do her makeup to look a little more glamorous, to show that she actually wanted attention.

They had debated on whether she should wear contacts rather than glasses, but ultimately Pragya decided that that would be one hassle too many. If in a group of four hundred college professors, she couldn’t find one man willing to bed her because of her glasses...well, then maybe she would have to re-evaluate the scale of her problems.

Pragya dried her hands, patted her face with a paper towel, and put her glasses back on. She’d been careful not to ruin her eye makeup, but the sparkling blush on her cheeks was a glittery mess. She wiped at it until she looked almost normal. And then she just stared at herself in the mirror, thinking again about what she was going to do.

She knew she was stalling. Even though she’d decided she wanted this, even though Dr. F. was a really good-looking, warm and friendly man who would surely be a considerate and trustworthy partner, even though her body had been screaming with readiness for ages and ages...somehow her heart wasn’t in it.

It felt foolish to walk away from this chance. Who knew if it would ever be this easy again? Dr. F. had guided the conversation, talking to her and teasing her in a normal way, so that she didn’t even realize they were flirting. He’d simply suggested that they go back to his room to be more comfortable. All she had to do was say yes, and just let things happen.

But she wasn’t going to. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t the right man. And she didn’t know if there was ever going to be a right man, but at least she owed it to herself to not go ahead with the wrong one.

She felt better when she made the decision, though she still felt crummy because she’d have to go back and turn Dr. F down. It was going to be awkward, and then she’d be spending the rest of the night alone. Depending on how badly the conversation went, she might even have to avoid him for the rest of the conference and make excuses to avoid his colleagues.

She sighed to herself, and then realized that she needed to refresh her lipstick. She picked up her bag to dig out her lipstick, and only then did she notice that she didn’t have her phone.

 _Oh damn it_ . She searched through her bag, but her phone was nowhere to be found. Either she’d somehow dropped it along the way, or she’d left it on the table. _God, what if he sees those messages!_ She _really_ didn’t want anyone to see her exchange with Bulbul. She hadn’t meant to write down exactly what she was doing that night, but somehow, out of nerves and frustration, she’d just been completely honest with her sister. It would be incredibly embarrassing if anyone read her plan.

 _OK, it’s ok, he probably won’t touch it_. She calmed herself down, reminding herself that Dr. F. was a nice, polite person, and wouldn’t invade her privacy. She just needed to go back, grab her phone, make some kind of excuse, and then hide up in her room for the rest of eternity. Or at least until morning.

She took a deep breath and met her eyes in the mirror one more time. _Everything is going to be ok._ Just one quick conversation, and then she could go back to her room and forget all about this doomed plan. And she could take off this ridiculous dress and the uncomfortable shoes, too.

Pasting a smile on her face, Pragya finally left the washroom. She stepped out of the door and scanned the bar for Dr. F. He wasn’t where she’d left him, which was a bit worrying, but still she headed in that direction, keeping her eyes peeled for any glimpse of him.

She’d only taken five steps when she smacked into someone’s chest.

****

“Eeey, Chashmish!” Abhi caught hold of Pragya when she blindly bumped into him. “Easy does it.” He steadied her on her feet, and held her at arm’s length with his hand on her bare shoulder. He ignored the way his palm started tingling from the contact with her warm, soft skin.

Pragya stared up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. Abhi was confused to realize that she was taller than she had been in the past, with her head coming up to his chin rather than his chest. He glanced down and felt his heart almost stop for the second time that night as he caught sight of her killer shoes. _Bloody hell, she really meant business_ , he mused. He felt a bit dazed to see her wearing heels that high, and a new wave of alarm and concern coursed through him at the thought that she’d obviously dressed with her life-altering goal in mind.

“ _You_ ?” Pragya exclaimed. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

“Returning your phone,” Abhi answered promptly. He took one of her hands and pressed her phone into it. “And rescuing you from yourself.”

“Where did you get this?” Pragya asked, looking quickly at the screen. She cringed when she saw that it was unlocked, and hurried to close the conversation with Bulbul. “And what do you mean, rescuing me?”

“You left it with that creep you were sitting with. Don’t worry, I got rid of him, no need to thank me.”

“You _got rid of him_?” Pragya screeched. Her head snapped up and she glared at him so fiercely that he actually felt a little scared of her temper.

He decided to pretend that he was just trying to be helpful. “Well yeah, Chashmish. I don’t know if you realized, but he was trying to get you into bed.”  He wanted to know if she would defend her crazy plan.

“Of _course_ I realized! You - you interfering _busybody_ , you had no right to get involved,” Pragya huffed.

“Come on, Chashmish. You weren’t seriously going to hook up with him? Not for your first time,” Abhi blurted, completely abandoning his careful strategy of coaxing information out of her. Now he just wanted answers, subtlety be damned.

“You read my messages.” Pragya’s voice had dropped to a harsh whisper. She wasn’t accusing or asking; she was just stating the obvious conclusion, with a blend of disbelief and dismay in her tone.

“Yes, I read your messages. And I don’t know what the hell you and Bulbul were thinking, but this is totally the wrong way to do things.”

Pragya looked past him, apparently searching the bar for the not-Ramdayal. “You really got rid of him?”  

“Yes.” He reached with one finger to tip her face to him. It annoyed him that he was standing right in front of her and she was looking for someone else.

She finally met his eyes, and he was intrigued to see the mix of emotions in them. She looked both anxious and relieved, as if she couldn’t decide how she felt about his intervention. Finally she said slowly, “Thanks, I guess. I changed my mind and I didn’t want to have to tell him.”

“Oh, good,” Abhi said, starting to relax at this sign of good sense. That was more like Chashmish, abandoning a crazy idea once she’d had a chance to think twice about it.

“What did you tell him exactly? I might have to sit with him at the symposium tomorrow.”

For some reason Abhi did not like the thought of Pragya interacting with that not-Ramdayal. It would be better if they just never saw each other again, but he supposed they would have to meet during the rest of the conference.

He explained, “I told him you were my sister and you were rebelling against your fiance. I suggested that he didn’t need to get involved in a complicated situation. Then I just picked up your phone and walked away, because he was asking too many questions.”

Pragya laughed, a small smile lighting up her face as she listened to his explanation. “Still the same arrogant dramebaaz,” she said, shaking her head at him.

“Hey! I just did you a favour, and now you’re insulting me?” Abhi retorted. He wasn’t really offended, but he couldn’t let her get away with calling him arrogant for no reason. He had to admit to himself that he was a dramebaaz, but that side of him had gone into hiding while they’d been apart.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I already thanked you once,” Pragya answered dismissively. She slipped her phone into her purse. “I guess it was lucky you were here. Thanks, again. And um, have a good night?” She tried to start walking past him, but he stopped her by catching her wrist.

“Not so fast, Chashmish! We haven’t seen each other in two years, you can’t just walk away like that.”

Pragya pulled her wrist free and looked at him with impatience. “Come on, we’re done here. You did a nice - completely intrusive, but nice - thing for me, and I thanked you, and now we can go our separate ways.” She crossed her arms, and even though she said she was leaving it looked like she was gearing up for an argument.

Abhi felt an urge to take her hand again, but he ignored it. “Actually, I’d like an explanation about this plan of yours.”

“Well, you’re not going to get one,” Pragya said cheerfully. “Now, if you’ll excuse me -”

“Nope. Come on, Chashmish. Come sit with me, and let’s catch up.”

“I really should be heading to bed,” Pragya continued protesting, though not very convincingly. She let him drag her to a corner booth.

Abhi ordered them both club sodas and crackers, at which Pragya made a disgusted face. He laughed and told her, “Just trying to help you avoid a hangover, Chashmish. You’ve already had a lot to drink tonight.”

Pragya settled into her seat at the booth. She put her elbows on the table and propped her chin on her palms. “For your information, my tolerance has improved a lot since that night you gave me spiked juice at Aaliya’s mehendi.”

Abhi was not ready to believe such a claim. “Really? Developed an alcohol habit, have you?” he teased.

“No,” Pragya answered, dropping her hands and leaning back in her seat. “But I gave up on abstinence. And I’ve learned my limits.”

Abhi was still curious about her new attitude to drinking, but he couldn’t resist such an easy opening to the real topic of the night. “About giving up on abstinence -”

Pragya held up her hand to stop him, shaking her head as she said, “No, don’t even go there, Rockstar. You read the messages. You already know all you need to know.”

“But what kind of a birthday present is this? Were you seriously going to just go have sex with that guy? You were going to give away your virginity just like that?” Now that he was actually facing her, the idea seemed even more unbelievable to Abhi. How could _Chashmish_ make such a wild plan?

Pragya shrugged. “Well, I don’t want it anymore. It’s of no use to me. I’m divorced, so everybody assumes I’m used goods already.”

“Hey,” Abhi chided, not liking the negative tone she was using. “Come on, don’t talk about yourself like that.”

Pragya was unaffected by his disapproval. “It’s how everyone else talks about me. Potential husbands and their families. Over-opinionated aunties. Even my friends sometimes. Just the way the world works.”

Abhi frowned, thinking about how unfair it was that people made such incorrect assumptions about her. But that didn’t really explain her crazy new plan. He began, “OK, but that doesn’t mean you should do something so reckless -”

“Why not?” Pragya interrupted. “What has being cautious and sensible ever gotten me? I mean, maybe if I’d been just a little bit more daring ten years ago, I’d be married with kids now, instead of single, untouched, and wasting a night talking to my former fake husband.”

“Hey!” Abhi had almost been convinced of her perspective, but then she had to go and make a dig at him.

“I just don’t want to wait anymore. Is that so hard to understand?” Pragya sighed. “You probably lost your virginity at fifteen, and you never have to go without if you don’t want to. You don’t know what it’s like -”

“I was nineteen. And I actually haven’t slept with a woman in a year.” _And I have no idea why I just told you that_ , Abhi realized as soon as he said it.

“Seriously!” Pragya’s eyes were shining with amusement. “What, are you getting old, Rockstar? Did you run out of supermodels to date and fangirls to bed?”

Abhi wondered where she’d gotten these ideas about him. “I never sleep with fangirls. Too many potential complications. And if by supermodels you mean Tanu, you must know that we broke up almost two years ago.”

Pragya nodded and leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand again. “Yeah, I heard that she’s with Fawad Khan now. Well, at least you can take comfort in the fact that she left you for the sexiest man alive. I mean, there’s no competing with that.”

Abhi glared at her. “You must be misinformed, Chashmish. _I’m_ the sexiest man alive, thank you very much. And she didn’t leave me for him. She left me because she said you changed me."

Pragya wrinkled her nose in confusion. Some part of Abhi wanted to smile at how cute that was, but another part of him scolded him for having silly thoughts.

Pragya said, “ _I_ changed you? That’s ridiculous, how could I change you? I meant nothing to you.”

 _That’s not true_ , Abhi thought, but instead of telling her that, he said “She said I wasn’t the same Abhi anymore. I was less carefree, too serious.”

“And she thought that was my doing? Silly Chudail. She should have given you more time. You must’ve just been preoccupied with Daadi’s disappointment.”

“Well, Tanu never did understand why Daadi’s expectations mean so much to me.”

“Yeah. And wasn’t that the source of our problems?”

The server arrived with their order before she could explain that idea. Abhi watched as Pragya reluctantly took a sip of soda water. She grimaced as she swallowed the fizzy drink, but then she took another sip.

Finally she looked up and continued, “I mean, if she’d just agreed to marry you before Aaliya found out about Bulbul and Purab, you and I would never have gotten involved. You’d have Chudail as your Mrs. Rockstar, and I’d have married the next guy brought by the matchmaker.”

She picked up a cracker and examined it from all angles. He tried to imagine a past where he’d never married her, but for some reason he just couldn’t see it.

Pragya seemed to decide the cracker was alright. She started nibbling on the corners, and for a moment he was distracted by watching her mouth move. Her bold red lipstick highlighted the plumpness of her lips, and he found himself wondering if he would come away with cracker crumbs if he kissed her...then he wondered why he was thinking about kissing her and determinedly looked down at his own untouched glass of soda water.

Seeing that he was still listening to her explanation, Pragya elaborated, “ The matchmaker would’ve probably brought someone completely normal and boring and plain-looking. But he’d at least have been happy to sleep with me. We’d have a proper suhag raat and maybe even a honeymoon. And for my birthday this year he’d buy me lingerie instead of me having to buy it myself.” She tugged at something under her dress, apparently adjusting her bra.

Abhi had been getting annoyed at this utterly lame hypothetical husband she was so happily describing, but then he caught her last words. “You’re wearing lingerie?” he asked in amazement.

“I was hoping I’d get lucky tonight.” Pragya kept nibbling on her cracker, gazing absently at the mural on the wall behind him. Her eyes showed that her thoughts were a million miles away. “I should have known, I’d never get lucky. Out of all the hotel bars in Delhi, somehow I ended up in the same place as you,” she concluded, finally meeting his gaze again.

Abhi heard resentment in her voice and protested, “Come on, you’re not still blaming me for sending him away? You said yourself that you didn’t want to go through with it anymore.”

“Well, maybe he would’ve changed my mind. And then maybe I would have gone with him, and maybe by now I’d be screaming in ecstasy -”

“Chashmish! Seriously, get a grip. Come on, you deserve more than a one night stand,” Abhi said. It bothered him that some part of her was apparently still fantasizing about that not-Ramdayal. Didn’t she understand that a girl like her was not meant for hookups? Not only did she have no idea how to start one, she clearly wouldn’t be able to handle the emotional distance required to walk away at the end. And besides, she needed someone who would take the time to carefully introduce her to bedroom pleasure, not some loser looking for a one night fix...

“I don’t care what I deserve. I just want sex, and I’m tired of waiting,” Pragya insisted. “At least if I’d hooked up with Dr. F, it’d all be done in Delhi. Now I’ll have to find some way to have a hook up in Mumbai without ruining my reputation. Damn it, why is life so complicated?”

Abhi shook his head in disbelief. Her explanations still didn’t make sense to him. “So you really mean it. You’re really, seriously, intending to find some random guy to have your first time with.”

“Yup.” She smiled as if she was agreeing to a statement about the sky being blue or grass being green. Her lips closed around the black straw in her soda water and his eyes got stuck watching her mouth again, but his brain was still working.

He persisted, “And you don’t care about the safety risk, or compromising your self-respect, or -”

Pragya looked up from her drink and frowned in irritation. “It’s not compromising my self-respect to go after what I want! God, if I want to have discreet meaningless sex, why does anyone else have to have an opinion on it?”

She took another sip of her soda water, and then continued, “I’m sick of all these special rules for women. No one would ever tell a man he was compromising his self-respect by going for a one night stand.” She waved her hand vaguely in his direction, as if to blame him for society’s double standard.

 _That’s not true, either_ , Abhi thought, imagining what his Daadi might have to say on the subject. But he decided to focus on a more pressing point. “OK, but let’s be realistic here. There _are_ safety risks to hooking up with a random guy you meet in a bar. For all you know, he could be a psychokiller -”

“Come on Rockstar, don’t be ridiculous. The vast majority of single guys in bars simply want to get laid. And anyway if I was going to wait for someone completely trustworthy, I’d have to wait forever. Trust takes time to develop, and men never want to give me time.”

Abhi hated the way she sounded so resigned, as if she accepted that she wasn’t worth a man’s time. That wasn’t true. He hadn’t accepted her when they’d been married, but after finding out that most of what he’d held against her had been due to misunderstandings, he’d be the first to say there was nothing wrong with her, really. She wasn’t the right woman for him, but she was loving and sensible and beautiful in her own way, and she shouldn’t have to resort to this desperate plan just to experience sex.

So he didn’t stop his tongue when a crazy impulse from his brain made him say, “Well...do you trust me?”

Her head snapped up, and their eyes locked. “What?”

He fought the old instinct to lose himself in those eyes and struggled to remember his point. Then it came back to him and he said without hesitation, “Do you trust me to not be a psychokiller? Because if you’re this set on giving away your virginity - well, I’m here. You’re here. The hotel rooms are just upstairs.”

“Seriously? You’re seriously offering?” She sounded as disbelieving as if he was promising to catch the moon for her again, but he could read a hint of hope and excitement in her always expressive eyes.

“Yes,” he affirmed, and the more thought about it, the more he wanted her to agree. “At least if I do it myself, I won’t have to worry about you getting into trouble with random men in Mumbai,” he added. A chill ran through him as he thought of what might happen if she kept looking for hookups. It was mostly true that guys on the bar scene just wanted to get laid, but that didn’t mean it was safe for a woman to go off with someone she didn’t know at all...and something in him couldn’t tolerate the idea of her sharing herself so intimately with just anyone.

“Do you mean it? You are willing to spend one night with me - no conditions, no expectations, just sex?”

“Yes.”

“And our history -”

“Doesn’t matter. Tonight we’re just a man and woman. You want to discover sex, and I want to bring you pleasure. Simple as that.” And as he said it he realized it really could be as simple as that. She’d get what she wanted, and he’d get the satisfaction of knowing he helped her. It was the least he could do in return for the mess he had made of her life with their marriage and divorce. And it would not be a difficult task, with her looking so damn touchable now...

“And in the morning we just walk away. No complications.” She said it like a statement, but the question was implied.

“No complications,” he agreed.

"And we're not likely to meet again anyway...actually, why are you even in Delhi now?"

 

"Had a business meeting, then met some old friends of mine. I have a recording session in Mumbai tomorrow afternoon, so I'm flying back in the morning."

Pragya smiled at this information, some of the doubt clearing from her face. “Oh, ok.” But then something else occurred to her and she started to look tentative again as she said, “Then are you sure you have time for -”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He’d made his decision and she’d accepted it, and now he just wanted to get started.

Abhi stood up and held his hand out to Pragya.  “You’re tired of waiting, aren’t you Chashmish? Come on, let’s do this.”

***

On the way to the room, they didn’t talk about what they were about to do. Abhi set his hand to the small of her back to guide her into the lobby. When they got to the elevator, he laced one hand into hers. Pragya tried not to get excited about these little gestures, but she couldn’t ignore the electric thrills sparked by his touch.

“My room or yours?” he asked, his hand hovering over the elevator’s control panel.

“Mine. Eighth floor. Then you can just leave when we’re done to prep for your flight in the morning.”

“Ok, but my penthouse suite is bigger and more comfortable.”

“We don’t need luxury. We just need a bed, or even a wall.”

“I’m not taking your virginity against a wall.”

The fierceness in his voice made her shiver. It meant that he was already thinking of how it would happen, which mean that it really was happening...she shook free of those thoughts and told him, “I’m just saying we only need the basics. And my room is closer, so.”

“Right. But the condoms are in my room.”

“I brought condoms.”

“What!”

“I came prepared, remember. This was my plan. It wasn’t supposed to be you, but that’s OK.”

“Ok? Just OK?”

“I’m glad you’re doing me a favour and all, but don’t expect me to stroke your ego.”

“Right. God, Chashmish, I’d forgotten you could be so sassy.”

They arrived at her room, and she slid in her key card to unlock the door. The sensor light flashed green, but she hesitated.

Going through this door with him would mean this was all very real, and suddenly she wasn’t sure how she had got to this moment. Was it really a good idea to do this with him? Their past was so complicated, with so many bitter memories. Could she trust him now, after all that had happened?

She swallowed her doubts and turned to him. “Look, you don’t have to do this. I mean thank you for the offer, but you’re not obligated -”

“I want this,” he said, gazing directly into her eyes, and there was no trace of the game-playing and silly torturing that had defined their interactions in the past.

“You do?”

“Yes. I want to be the one. And I want it tonight. I’m here as long as you want me to be.”

“Oh…”

“Do you want this, Chashmish?” he asked, and his tone was soft and patient and encouraging.

She closed her eyes for a moment, searching for her inner balance. Then she opened her eyes and told him, “Y-yes. I want this. I want it now. And I want it to be you.” As the words left her mouth, she felt sure that she meant them. This decision felt right, in all the ways that the prospect of moving forward with Dr. F. had felt wrong.

“Well, good,” Abhi said with a smile. “So let’s get started, baby.” He put his hand over hers on the door handle and opened the door for them both.

Pragya stepped into the room and let Abhi close the door behind her. Out of habit, she leaned against the wall and reached to take off her shoes.

Abhi caught her arm. “Nope. I’m going to be in charge of all the undressing tonight. And those are really sexy shoes, so you should keep them on.” He was grinning, with one eyebrow arched suggestively.

Pragya wrinkled her nose. _So he has a shoe fantasy...well, that won’t work for me_. “But I don’t want to keep them on,” she insisted.

“Okay, then your wish is my command,” Abhi said easily. Then he scooped her into his arms.

“Hey! What -?” Pragya punched at his shoulder, but it had no effect on him.

It only took him a few steps to reach the bed, and he gently set her down in the middle of it. _Well this is an improvement from how he used to toss me around_ , she thought. For a second she could feel a phantom ache in her back from the time he’d roughly thrown her onto their bed after making her fall from a ladder and dropping her onto a tile floor. _God, we got up to some weirdness._

She lost track of those memories as she watched Abhi kneel down and take hold of one of her feet. He slowly removed her sandal, taking care to slide off one strap at a time.

His fingers brushed against her instep, and for the first time in her life she realized how sensitive the skin there was. She felt a tingling start from those glancing touches, with anticipation and the first stirrings of arousal already sweeping through her. _Damn_ , _he’s good_. Even after all this time, it still begrudged her to acknowledge his virtues. He was so big-headed already, he didn’t need her praises on top of everything.

When her feet were bare, Abhi started to massage along the undersides. She wondered vaguely what he was doing. It felt nice but in a cozy, comfortable kind of way. Then he firmly ran his thumbs along her arches, and she almost jumped off the bed.

It was like he had found a live wire under her skin. A jolt of pure sensation raced through her body, and the buzzing in her blood amped up to a heady new level.

Impatient to be close to him, Pragya pulled Abhi up for a kiss. She had to stand up to meet his mouth, and she took his face in her hands so that she could hold him steady.

She kissed him with the hunger of all her pent-up longing, years of desire and frustration finding expression as her lips tasted his. She had wondered for so long how this would be.

And she discovered that it wasn’t anything magical, really. There were no fireworks, and her brain did not shut down in wonder the way that books described. The only surprise was just how intense and immediate it was. Her world narrowed down to the space between his arms, and no amount of thinking ahead could have prepared her for being so close to another person.

Abhi steadied her with his arms around her waist, and taught her mouth to be gentle by kissing her with patient control. He held her close, clinching her tight so that she could feel his firm, solid bulk against her own yielding softness.

He moved them onto the bed, sitting with her in his lap and continuing to kiss her. His hands roamed her body, spreading heat with every caress.

She tensed in anticipation when one broad hand slid under the hem of her dress, but he didn’t venture far. He started to trace slow, teasing circles on her thigh.

It felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Pragya broke the kiss and straightened in his lap. She trailed one hand from his shoulder to his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. “Rockstar, can we take off our clothes now?” she asked with an expectant smile.

Abhi laughed. “What’s the rush? We have all night.” His hand came up to cup the back of her head.

Pragya pouted. “But I want to touch you.”

His fingers danced along her cheek and jaw. “Then touch me, Chashmish,” he teased. But instead of letting her explore, he rolled her onto the bed for another kiss.

Pragya pulled away. “Well, at least I can take off my glasses,” she said, reaching to do that.

Abhi stopped her hand, and tugged her back to him. “Nope. You need to see everything. And I told you, I’m in charge of all the undressing.”

She frowned in irritation. “Why does someone have to be in charge? Can’t we just do what feels good?”

“Trust me to make you feel good,” he said silkily, and then he claimed her mouth again so she couldn’t reply.

For the next few minutes, Pragya tried to just enjoy the kissing. His hands continued to map her curves, causing the satin of her dress to slide against her skin in the most delicious way. She let her own hands explore his corded back and muscled arms, discovering for herself the results of the body-building he used to obnoxiously bother her with every morning. Ok, she had to admit that maybe it was worth it, if it gave him a physique as glorious as this.

The kissing was nice, and at least now she knew what sort of thing she’d missed out on by not having a college boyfriend. But she was beyond simple snogging, and she only had one night. She didn’t have time to waste on anything as innocent as this. She wanted everything, and she wanted it now.

She needed to show Abhi that she meant business. So she let her hand skim down his body until it reached his groin. And then she firmly cupped him.

***

Abhi broke their kiss in startlement. “Whoa whoa whoa, Chashmish. One step at a time. Let’s work our way from the top down, alright?”

He was already half-hard, even with her hand just resting on his crotch. His jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

Pragya smirked at him. “I’ve already seen the top half of you, Rockstar. Nothing new there.”

“Oh, I don’t think you ever took a proper look - you always used to hide your face.”

Pragya stroked him again, earning a happy twitch in response. “Whatever. I want to see this part of you now. I want to touch you. I want to taste you.”

“Taste? Chashmish, I don’t think -”

“Please, Rockstar. This is my one night. Please,” she requested.

And she looked so cute and sexy that he couldn’t deny her. She wanted him this much, and he’d signed on to give her what she wanted.

“Alright…”

She fumbled with his zip and he helped her take off his jeans and boxers.

She took him in her hand and it was sweet torture to have that soft, small palm right there. She started to stroke him, watching eagerly all the while.

He closed his hand around hers to show her how he liked it, and she was a quick study. She tightened her fist and worked his shaft with growing skill, helped by enthusiasm.

She swept her palm over the sensitive skin of his crown. He couldn’t help a groan, and his head knocked back to the pillow as his eyes closed for a moment lost to bliss.

She shifted, and he looked to see what she was doing. He watched in fascination as she positioned herself on her knees between his legs. She was still fully dressed, and her dishevelled hair was falling in front of her face in a sexy way.

She firmly gripped his base, and then she darted a small lick on his tip.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned. After a year of celibacy, that quick wet touch felt beyond amazing.

She looked up anxiously. “Sorry! Is it ok?”

“It’s amazing, baby. But you don’t have to do this,” he told her, biting his tongue because the need to be decent was hard, damn it.

“I want to do this,” she insisted. Then she licked him again, more confidently, sweeping her tongue from base to tip and back again. Then she took him into her mouth.

Abhi had a sense of unreality. Was that really Chashmish? Prim and proper Pragya, who was once his wife, but couldn’t even meet his eyes if he was shirtless? And now she had that sweet, innocent mouth wrapped around him, hot and wet and -

“Oh! Careful, teeth,” he rasped, as she hit a bad angle.

She let him go with a pop as he fell from her lips. “Sorry,” she said, turning red with embarrassment.

She set her hand on him again, stroking tentatively.

He laughed and pulled her up to him. “I’m not hurt, and anyway it’s your turn,” he told her.

Enough was enough, and he needed to have her out of that dress now.

“My turn?”

“Yes. I’m supposed to give you pleasure, remember? And it starts now.” He searched the back of her dress for a zipper.

She brought his hand to the back of her neck. “It’s just two buttons, here.”

He undid them and pulled lightly at the top of her dress. The fabric slid down, baring her breasts just like that.

“Damn it, Chashmish. This is a dangerous dress.”

She smiled. “It’s getting me good results so far.”

“Don’t ever wear it again.”

“You don’t get to decide that.”

“I swear I’ll tear it in half. I mean it. Don’t you ever, ever give a man easy access like that again.”

“Rockstar! Stop having opinions on things you’ve no right to and just touch me.”

He pulled off the rest of her dress and tossed it into a corner. Then he slowly surveyed her and let out a low whistle. “Not bad, Chashmish. Why did you hide this from me when we were married? Maybe I would’ve thought twice about letting you go.”

“Because I didn’t want you to want me just for my body, you idiot. Don’t bring that stuff up. Show me if you can actually do something with your hands, or if you’re just all talk and no action.”

She was seriously taunting him? How had his demure, proper Chashmish become so naughty? Or had she always been this way, and he’d been too blind to notice?

He quieted her with a kiss. Then he set about proving his skill, determined to show her just how talented his hands and mouth could be.

***

Pragya luxuriated in the way Abhi kissed down her body. This was what she had wanted, this overwhelming intimacy of a man on top of her, covering her everywhere. His stubble rasped along her cheek and collarbone, and she loved the sting of it.

His hands moved confidently against her, applying delicious pressure and heat.

Finally, finally his hands came to cup her breasts, and she moaned in relief. It felt better than she had ever imagined. They fit exactly in his palms, and he was squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

He pulled down the lace cups of her strapless bra, and it felt even better with his hands on her skin. He started to tease her already stiff nipples, and they hardened further under his touch.

“God, that feels good,” she sighed.

He smirked. “Thanks, but you don’t have to call me God.”

“Shut up.” She pushed his head back to her breast.

Then that sassy mouth closed over one of her nipples, and the wet suction was beyond perfection.

Her eyes drifted shut and she just laid back and enjoyed as Abhi continued worshipping her with his hands and mouth.

His lips seemed to track every inch of her skin, laying kisses all over, introducing her to areas she had never known could be so sensitive.

He playfully probed her navel with the tip of his tongue, and the strangeness of it made her eyes fly open.

He merely grinned at her again and continued down his way. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties and he got to his knees.

  
“Ready for these to come off?”

“Yes.”

His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. “And I can see you’re already wet for me,” he said, his voice dropping to a sexy growl. He took her panties off and flung them over his shoulder. Then he pulled off his shirt, and finally they were both naked.

She suddenly felt shy about him looking at her, which she knew was silly because she wanted him to do a lot more than look. Still, she pulled him up into a kiss.

He seemed to understand about her nerves and returned her kiss, gently stroking her back and arms. Being skin to skin with him everywhere was beyond overwhelming. It was an explosion of sensation that surrounded her, the most erotic kind of blanketing.

Slowly his hand moved down her body and then between her legs. She stilled as his fingers made their way between her folds, her breath hitching at this most intimate contact.

“Relax,” he murmured into her ear, kissing her throat and neck in a comforting way as his hand continued its explorations.

“I’m relaxed,” she said, her voice wavering.

“Don’t you ever touch yourself like this?” he asked in a low voice.

“I do, but it feels different with you doing it.”

His touch was feather light. He was still just exploring her topography with curious, calm fingers.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” he asked, and she could hear his strong desire to know.

She felt a measure of power returning to her as she denied him an answer. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would,” he agreed. Then his thumb found her clit, and he began to rub it.

“Oh!” Pragya gasped, surprised by how it felt, how quickly she swelled up under his touch. It took her much longer on her own.

“That’s it,” he said smugly. Then he started to kiss her again.

He kept her distracted with kisses and murmurs about how sexy she was and how much he liked touching her. She grew slick and hot as his fingers worked her, rubbing her folds and teasing her nub.

Finally he probed her core with one long finger. She broke from his mouth as she felt the entry, her mind caught on the incredible new feeling.

"That feels so good," she moaned as he slowly thrust his finger in and out.

"It gets better," he promised.

He increased his speed, and latched his mouth on to her breast, sucking to leave a mark.

She felt her arousal rise and rise beyond anything she'd ever felt before, and her blood started to burn with the need for something just a bit more.

He kissed his way down her body. She mewled in protest when he withdrew his hand, but then he was spreading her legs, his hands on her thighs

"W-what?"

"I said it was your turn, remember?" He grinned and leaned down and put his mouth to her.

 _Oh, yes_. Pragya was struck breathless with pleasure and surprise, and had no words. She had wondered if a man would ever do this for her and now here he was without even being asked, and damn him for truly having a mouth talented enough to brag about.

He licked her with enthusiasm, his broad tongue sweeping over her in glorious waves. He added a second finger pumping into her, and the stretch ached a little but still it felt good. She exulted in the crescendo of sensation, his ministrations unlocking more passion in her body than she had thought herself capable of.

Then his lips latched onto her nub and the rough suction was exquisite. She could feel herself melting against his mouth, every nerve in her body tuned to that one point of contact. Everything was all over sensation and she was tingling and tingling and it was the best thing she’d ever felt.

Then, suddenly, she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to feel this high pitch anymore, this awful sense of prolonged anticipation.

So she grabbed his head to still him and pleaded, "Stop, stop! Please stop."

***

Abhi pulled away from her at her words. He had been enjoying her sweetness, her musky juices heavy on his tongue. And he had definitely felt her responding. She was almost at the edge, why did she suddenly want to stop?

He reached for her hands and held her calmly. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's too much. I mean, it's enough. Come here and kiss me again."

 _Too much? Oh._ Sweet innocent Chashmish, she was overwhelmed on the way to orgasm. Well, he'd have to help her with that. She was overthinking it and he needed to teach her to surrender to sensation.

So once again he kissed her, smoothly and calmly until her breathing eased. He hovered his hands against her skin, keeping her warm and aroused.

Then he reached for her again.

She tried to grab his hand. "No! No more of that, Rockstar. I'm ready to move on."

"Trust me, Chashmish. You won't be ready until you can let go and come. Let me help you." He rolled her onto her side, and hugged her back to his front. She was safe in his arms, and he wouldn’t let go until he had her falling apart for him. He slid his hand over her thigh and back to her center.

"It’s too much, I can’t -"

"It's supposed to be too much. Just let me please you. Stop thinking and just feel."

"Easy for you to say! But -"

"Shh, just listen to me. You are gorgeous and perfect and you can do everything. You're going to come for me baby. Just feel..."

“Abhi,” she breathed, and his name was like a benediction, though she sounded so conflicted.

“Please, I can’t -”

“You can. You will. I’m with you. I’ve got you.”

“ _Abhi.”_

He kept his hand moving, focusing all his will on just this one task of bringing her to completion. Suddenly it was the most important thing in the world to make sure she got her pleasure, and that he was the one to give it to her.

She resisted, her body tense, her mind still at work. But he didn’t change his pace, just stayed insistently stimulating her swollen clit and plumped folds. And gradually he felt her sliding, her breaths growing uneven, her wordless protests turning incoherent, until finally she cried out something half-way between anguish and ecstasy, and her whole body twisted, and he felt her clenching and releasing around his fingers, and finally she had come.

***

Pragya felt like she had scaled Mount Everest, only to have someone throw her off the peak as soon as she got there. She had fought every step on the road to climax, feeling too intense and vulnerable. But Abhi had carried her through her doubts until the too-intense became not intense but just right, just everything. As he continued stroking her while holding her and whispering encouraging words in her ear, she had drifted away from the self-consciousness and anxiety that came from being naked with a man, at the mercy of his touch and intentions.

Finally the orgasm had hit, a sudden drop from the cliff of arousal and anticipation into a dark void of pleasure that was as short as it was intense. For a few moments she had felt only the rush of relief, and the glorious (not unfamiliar, but oh too rare) sensation of her muscles contracting in release.

And then it was over, and she was thrust from the void back to the blinding brightness of reality, with her sweat soaked body here in this hotel bed with her one-time husband. Her breath came back in gulps and then it steadied, and all too soon she was back to herself, wishing as she often had before that if only that release could have been stretched one more moment, she would be satisfied for life, she would know what full satisfaction really felt like.

Abhi still had his hand on her, gently patting her outer lips. He wasn't touching her over-sensitive clit anymore, for which she was glad. At that moment, the idea of even a little more stimulation there was too much to even think about.

"Hey sweetheart," Abhi crooned, and his affectionate voice was as soothing as a security blanket, "How are you?"

Pragya sighed heavily. She brought her hand up to idly slide along his arm. "Good," she answered, distracted by her inner thoughts.

"Only good?" he teased.

Her eyes snapped to his face and she saw that he was looking for validation. The arrogant arse, obviously he knew how he had succeeded with her, and still he wanted praise. But she couldn't deny him the truth and answered, "Really, really good. Ok Rockstar? You're fantastic."

"Mm, that I am," he agreed insufferably. Finally he shifted his hand up her body, sliding along her hip and coming to rest comfortably on her waist.

"We can stop here, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have to go all the way. If you've had enough -"

"Of course I haven't had enough! The deal was sex, remember."

"Everything we just did was sex. You don't have to take the last step, Chashmish. Maybe you'll meet someone -"

"But I want it to be you. I want everything, tonight. Are you trying to tell me that you don't want -"

"I just don't want you to have any regrets. You only get one first time."

"And this is going to be it. This is my night, and I want you inside me."  She sighed and turned her head away. "But not if you're reluctant. I guess -"

Abhi stopped her with a finger to her lips, tipping her head to face him again. "I do want this. But I couldn't face myself in the morning if I didn't give you the chance to change your mind." Then he leaned down and kissed her again, and she kissed him back in eager anticipation.

Finally he pulled away from her. “Condoms?” he asked, his voice thick with tension.

“The drawer on your side.”

He turned and rummaged in the drawer. He brought out the box and examined it. “You bought a ten pack?” he asked with a laugh.

She watched as he opened the box and removed one foil-wrapped packet. “I didn’t know how many I would need. I wanted to be safe.”

“You’re more than covered for one night. But for reference, a guy will usually have his own choice of condoms.” She observed in fascination and with a growing sense of anticipation as he rolled the protection onto himself.

She processed what he had said and felt the need to offer an explanation. “Sure, but I still need to be prepared, right? I mean it’s my responsibility too. I’m the one who would have to deal with….consequences.”

He laughed again as he got into place above her. His arms caged her head while one knee nudged her thighs apart. “Yes, Chashmish, and you’re always so responsible,” he said, and there was a familiar glint of mockery in his eye, though it was softened by a tenderness he’d never shown her during their marriage.

Pragya pouted as she set her hands on his powerful shoulders.“Seriously, you’re teasing me even now?”

He smiled as he shifted their bodies for better positioning. “I will never not want to tease you. Now, are you sure you want to do this? You’re ready?”

“Yes, I’m sure! We’ve been over this. Come on, Rockstar. Let me feel you inside me.”

He groaned and shook his head. “Damn it, Chashmish, you have to stop saying things like that. I could come just from you describing such wicked things.”

She grinned in surprised delight. “Really? You’re that easy?” She was unable to resist the opportunity to tease him back a little.

“Only because it’s you, baby.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and something deep within her felt reassured at that gesture. She looked up into his familiar face, noticing how his handsome features were taut with focus. She thought, _Yes, this is what I want. This is right._

“So, alright, is this ok?” His hands were on the backs of her thighs, holding her open for him. She could already feel him nudging her, and in the excitement of the moment she forgot the last of her nerves.

“If you ask me that one more time!” She dug her nails into his shoulders, trying to show him her frustration.

“Ok, ok! Relax, wildcat.” He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lips, soft and slow and sweet.

She kissed him back, her hands sliding around his neck as she gave into the moment, losing herself in his embrace. Then she gasped against his mouth as she felt him start to enter her.

“Easy, steady,” he murmured. He bent his head to kiss her neck and chin, but it didn’t distract her from the way his hips rocked slowly back and forth, driving him slightly deeper with every thrust.

“Abhishek,” she choked, barely able to push her voice past her caught breath. “Oh…”

Then he stilled, holding himself tense and letting her adjust to him. Her mind reeled with the realization that he was fully inside her, that this was it. Finally, she wasn’t a virgin anymore.

“Relax, it’ll get better in a minute,” he whispered, apparently thinking that her sudden silence meant pain.

After a moment the shock of being filled started to fade, leaving just a sense of being stretched a little beyond comfort. She told him, “It’s fine. I mean, it doesn’t hurt. It’s just - so full.”

He laughed, a quick huff of breath against her ear. “Alright,” he said, but he was still holding himself in place, and she was starting to feel awkward about it.

“...You can move now,” she said, feeling silly for prompting him.

He shifted a little, but only to be able to look her in the eye. “Are you sure?”

She scowled at him. “What did I say about asking me that!”

Abhi smiled and touched his forehead to hers. “I have to ask, baby, to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Pragya rolled her eyes, and tightened her grip on his shoulders. “We are most definitely on the same page. Now, please…!”

“Alright, just breathe.” He started to thrust more steadily, and she closed her eyes and revelled in the new feelings, the discovery of what their bodies could do together.

He kept an even rhythm, sometimes kissing her, sometimes whispering naughty things into her ear, sometimes just keeping his eyes locked with hers.

She lost track of time as he guided them both through new waves of passion. She found that the stretch made it too uncomfortable for her to become aroused again, but she enjoyed the way he was obviously becoming more and more lost in the act.

Then his rhythm started to falter and his speed increased and it was too intense. She tried to bite her lip and bear it, thinking maybe it wouldn’t be too long, but it proved too much and she found herself saying tentatively, “Sorry, just - could you - a little slower?”

He immediately gentled his actions. “Alright. I’m the one who should be sorry. Here…” He started to rotate his hips against her, and the new movement felt intriguing and good.

“Yes…I like that…”

“Good...”

They kissed again, and she held onto him as he continued to move against her. He wasn’t whispering endearments anymore, but she could hear his breathing becoming more and more ragged.

Finally, he said, “Baby, I’m close, I’m sorry, I have to -”

She realized he meant he needed to thrust harder, and she thought that since he was close, she could take it. She wanted him to finish, discovering an unexpected need within herself to feel that he had found full satisfaction in her body. “Whatever you need.  Go for it.”

He pumped into her at a faster pace, and for a while she could feel herself climbing back with him, the arousal and excitement growing as she got lost in the action of the moment. But then the feeling ebbed, and she was back to just being warm and liquid all over, watching him as he reached for his moment of bliss.

He came with an inarticulate groan, his whole body going still above her. She felt so very glad that he had come, that they had done this all the way for both of them. She affectionately let her hand wander into his hair.

“Chashmish,” he breathed on a sigh against her ear. Then he rolled off of her and kicked at the covers beneath them, and it was all over.

She knew she would never forget the sound of him saying that nickname with so much wonder and satisfaction.

***

Abhi let his breath come back to him. Then he pulled the covers over them, suddenly finding the air too cool for his skin, even though he was still hot and flushed all over.

He turned his head and saw Pragya watching him. “Uff. Wow. That was...really great, Chashmish. You ok?”

She smiled slowly, and he felt a surge of masculine pride at putting that sated look on her face. “Mmm, yeah. Thank you. That was better than I dared to hope.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, first times are supposed to be awkward and painful.”

Abhi snorted in amusement. “Only if you’re with some idiot who doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

Pragya looked into his eyes. “Or someone who doesn’t care.”

She reached for his hand beneath the covers and held onto it. “Thank you so much, Abhishek. I really mean it. I don’t know if I could have gone through with it with anyone else, and I’m sure no one else would have been so understanding.” Then she gave him a teasing smile and added, “It’s a miracle that you _were_ so understanding. I’m impressed, Rockstar.”

He smirked in acknowledgment of her taunt, but something about her gratitude stung him. She was essentially thanking him just for being a decent man, and he didn’t like that her expectations were so low.

However, he was savagely thrilled to hear her say that she wouldn’t have done it with anyone else. But he remembered that she had come to Delhi with a plan, and he realized that if he hadn’t been there tonight, it could have been that sleazy not-Ramdayal here with her now. It was a deeply irritating thought.

Even though they were hot and sticky with sweat, and even though it was his usual habit to keep the touching to a minimum after sex during a hookup, he reached for her and rolled her into his arms.

He kissed her shoulder and rested his hand possessively on her smooth stomach. “You’re welcome, Chashmish,” he answered. “Now I think we should sleep, hm? We’ll see about round two later.”

She turned her head to meet his eyes. “Round two?” she asked, and he could hear cautious anticipation in her voice.

“It gets better with practice. So yes, round two. If you’re not sore. We’ll see in the morning.”

“But your flight?”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re not done here yet. But we do need to rest and recover first. So no more questions, close your eyes, and try to sleep, ok?”

He suddenly remembered saying something very similar to her when he’d been a jerk and gotten her drunk against her wishes. It had backfired on him and he’d had to spend the whole night taking care of her, including trying to convince her to sleep when she was ready to find fun in everything.

Back then he never would have thought he’d be repeating those words with her naked in his arms after a very satisfying hour in bed. His hands unconsciously tightened on her as he thought about how stupid he had been to waste all that time. She had been his wife, and he’d let all her curious energy and appetite go untapped...

She laughed and pulled his arm off of her as she sat up. “Ok, fine, but first we each have to go to the bathroom.” She slid to her feet and started to walk away from the bed.  

“Why?” he asked distractedly. He wasn’t really listening to what she said, as he was busy watching her move through the room, still naked but without any self-consciousness.

Her voice grew distant as she reached her destination. “Don’t you know that it’s very important to empty your bladder post-coitus to minimize the risk of a UTI?”

Trust Chashmish to kill the afterglow with medical talk! He had no idea what she was talking about so he called out, “A what?”

She didn’t answer right away, instead taking some time to wash up. When she came back out, she picked up a nightgown from her open suitcase and pulled it over her head, and he silently mourned the loss of the sight of her beautiful body.

“Gosh Rockstar, how have you made it all these years without a basic health education?” she chided as she rejoined him on the bed. “It means urinary tract infection. A very uncomfortable and common side effect of sex that can be avoided with a very simple preventive action.”

Abhi laughed. He reached his hand out to her face and brushed his knuckles affectionately against her cheek. “Let me guess, you researched it?”

“Of course. I told you, I came prepared, naa? Now, go do your business,” she instructed, swatting away his hand and pushing at his arm to get him out of bed.

“Ok, ok Doctor Chashmish, I’m going,” he said, smiling and shaking his head as he got to his feet. As he made his way to the bathroom, he thought about how in a way, the night was a first time for him, too. He’d certainly never hooked up with anyone like Chashmish before.

And he wasn’t at all ready to walk away from her yet.

 


	2. Part 2 - Mumbai: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night in Delhi, AbhiGya are supposed to meet up in Mumbai...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted under the username -mina- at indiaforums. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Apologies for the formatting. 
> 
> Hindi notes at the end.

 

Pragya was hesitant to open her eyes. She was still just surfacing from sleep, and she felt so warm and cozy. Her blanket wasn't usually this comfortable, and she just wanted to snuggle further into it.

What was it she had to do today? Surely nothing so important that she couldn't afford a few more minutes under these super-comfy covers.

But when she tugged at the blanket to wrap more of it around her, it resisted. And when she reached her arm across the bed to pull further, she encountered something...confusingly firm and...alarmingly large...

She blinked her eyes open and her gaze fell on Abhi, asleep on his stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed. He was wrapped up in the covers, too, and she couldn't get more of them because they were stuck under his big heavy body.

For a moment she felt fiercely and sincerely annoyed at this little frustration at the start of her day, thinking it was just like him to get in between her and such soothing comfort as those blankets.

But then the sleep fog finally lifted from her brain, and she remembered where she was and why Abhi was with her.

The blankets hadn't been the source of that comforting warmth. And this wasn't just another irritating morning at Mehra mansion.

It had been more than two years since their divorce, and this was the morning after he'd helped her shed her virginity.

The full memories of the previous night played back in her mind, and at first she closed her eyes and tried to stem tide of images flooding her brain. But her mind insisted on running her through every moment of the night, from the tipsy conversation with Dr F to the sudden deal she'd made with Abhi and right through every little thing they'd done together, every new thing he'd shown her about her body...every way he had gone beyond her fantasies.

And when the catalogue of memories ended, she opened her eyes and smiled. Because she was absolutely happy about how the night had gone.

Finally, she felt _free_. No more wondering _when_ or _if_. She'd done it, made it happen on her own terms, and whatever else happened, she would always have last night.

And it had been _great_ , which was a bonus. She'd been worried about so many little things, but with Abhi...everything had fallen into place. Like it was meant to be.

 _No regrets_.

She looked at Abhi again, fondly taking in his messy hair, his half-uncovered back and thick-as-tree-trunk arms. Desire welled up in her, warm and bubbly, and she wondered if she should wake him up about the round two he had promised.

Some part of her mind told her she should stop and think about whether that was a good idea. The surge of desire told her not to care if it was a good idea. But before either lust or prudence could guide her choice, she noticed the clock radio on the nightstand behind Abhi. And then she leapt out of bed, swearing under her breath 

It was almost 9AM. She'd have to miss the conference breakfast. And her big presentation was in less than an hour.

She started to gather her things for a quick shower, but then she remembered the sleeping rockstar in her bed. It wouldn't do to just leave him there. She would have to wake him up and send him on his way, and, well, it was really too bad about round two.

She didn't have time to worry about round two when the biggest moment of her academic career was around the corner.

She went back to the bed and shook Abhi's arm. "Abhishek! Abhishek, wake up!"

Abhi rolled onto his back, flopping onto her side of the bed, and pulled a pillow over his face. "Mmph. Sone do naa, Chashmish."

She felt a small thrill that he knew he was with _her_ even when not quite awake, but she had to ignore that, too.

She grabbed another pillow and smacked him with it. "Abhishek, you have to go!"

"Uff! Hey, what?" He caught the pillow from her hands as she went to smack it against his face again. He sat up and looked at her with a scowl.

"What the hell, Chashmish?"

"You have to go, Rockstar. I have a presentation at nine thirty."

"So? I'll just sleep until you come back," he said with a yawn. He lazily ran his hand through his hair, and Pragya ignored the odd surge of attraction she felt at the sight of his unshaven underarms. Why did she like that he wasn't waxed to an inch of his life as he used to be? She didn't know, but she did like it.

"That won't work. I won't be back all day, the conference is in full session now."

Abhi frowned. "Wait, so that's it? You're just sending me away?"

"Sorry, we both overslept! And I really don't have time to argue, so -"

"Yeah, ok, I get it." He slid his feet off the bed and reached for his boxers. "I'll go back to my room. But maybe I can see you tonight?"

"You have your flight, remember?"

"Yeah, but -"

"But nothing, Abhishek. Look, maybe I can see you back in Mumbai? I really have to pay attention at this conference, and you said you have a recording session -"

"Oh, hell. Right. I can't cancel that."

"So, just leave your number on my phone, ok? We'll figure out something out. I'm flying back on Wednesday."

"That's four days from now!"

"I don't have time to argue with you." She turned to head to the bathroom, but he grabbed her arm.

"Ok, fine, go ahead with your presentation. Just let me ask one more time. Are you ok? After last night, is everything -"

"I'm _fine_! My only problem now is that I am about to late, and I'm supposed to be leading a panel in front of an audience of two hundred senior lecturers from -"

"Ok, ok! Relax, you're gonna be awesome. Just, take care of yourself, ok? We'll see each other in Mumbai."

"Yeah. Great. Thanks. And thanks for last night, too."

He took her chin in his hand and smiled. "Thanks to you too, baby," he murmured. Then he pulled her into a startlingly hungry kiss.

On instinct, her hands curled around his shoulders. And then she was kissing him back, beyond thought and beyond intention as heat flared between them again.

For one perfect moment, Pragya forgot all her tension. His firm mouth led her somewhere nameless, a space of shared breath and sweet warmth. She leaned into him, pressing against his chest with a fierce need to be _closer_.

His lips pulled away from hers, brushing briefly at the corner of her mouth and trailing down along her cheek. Then his stubble rasped against her jaw, and the sting of it kicked her brain back into gear.

She pushed at his chest, and he let go of her - but not before running one hand obnoxiously down to cup her backside. He smirked at her and said, "Go, shower. I'll be gone before you're done."

She stepped away from him, shaking her head to clear the dazed feeling she still had from the way his mouth had moved on hers. She glanced up at him briefly, and the sexy arrogance she saw in his eyes finally snapped her back to herself.

"Thanks," she said again. Then she turned away and walked as calmly as she could to the bathroom, not wanting to show him that he'd flustered her - and not questioning why she felt goofy and reassured after such a thoroughly unnecessary kiss.

***

Abhi watched Pragya disappear into the bathroom, and his smile faded as the door closed. He looked around the hotel room, still trying to gather his wits.

That damnable dress was crumpled on the floor. He picked it up and gently set it on a chair. He wanted to make good on his threat to rip it in pieces, because Chashmish in that dress was a hazard to the public safety of men everywhere.

But she'd barely had time to kiss him, so he reasoned that she didn't need any extra stress this morning. He'd get his revenge on the dress some other time. For now it was more important not to annoy her without reason.

Which was too bad, because annoying her without reason was just as fun as he remembered.

He kept scanning the room and finally caught sight of her phone on the counter near the door. He flicked it on to enter his number, but just as it had the previous night, it opened her recent messages instead.

Abhi had no intention of invading her privacy, but...she _had_ said he could touch her phone. And _it_ had opened the messages by itself. So without a second thought he went ahead and read the three new texts.

_6:47AM Bulbul says: Everything ok Di? How'd it go?_

_8:04AM Suresh says: Best wishes this morning, you're going to be fantastic. Never doubt it, you always are :)_

_8:29AM Dr. F says: Hey, sorry we lost track of each other last night. Hope everything's good. Looking forward to your presentation, and maybe lunch after?  ;)_

Abhi was sorely tempted to delete the last one. Who did that Not-Ramdayal think he was, chasing Chashmish after he'd already been warned off? The creep.

And he was annoyed about that Double Battery sending her flirty smiles and good wishes too. Just how close was he still to Chashmish that he knew what she'd be doing this morning?

But as with the dress, Abhi thought it probably wasn't worth incurring Chashmish's anger by deleting those messages. He would trust her to keep away from the Not-Ramdayal...or at least he'd text her enough that the stupid Not-Ramdayal's message would get buried. With that plan in mind, he simply closed the messages and went on about adding himself to her contacts list. 

He debated for a moment about what to enter for his name. He would've entered 'Rockstar Sex God', but that would probably offend her, and if anyone else picked up her phone she'd be embarrassed. Just 'Rockstar' was a possibility, but she always said it with a bit of sarcasm and that wasn't how he wanted her to think of him. Simply 'Abhi' didn't seem right, she almost never called him Abhi, except last night when he'd been pleasuring her and she'd been resisting her own feelings...

And then that reminded him of she had said his name when he was finally inside her, what she had whispered over and over in wonder and breathlessness as they moved together. 

_Abhishek._

No woman had ever called him 'Abhishek' in bed before. And even though he usually hated his fusty first name, he did like the idea that she was the only one to call him that.

So he entered himself as Abhishek, and then he sent a message to his own phone so he could have her number.

He got dressed and took one last look at the room. Chashmish would be done her shower soon and he had promised her he'd be gone before she was out.

He caught sight of the mussed bed. A part of him couldn't believe it had really happened. He'd really fucked her in that bed last night, given her her first time. And she'd been _glorious_.

It was all so weird.

He went for a closer look at the bedcovers, pulling them back to scan the sheets. No bloodstain. He'd never slept with a virgin before, but he'd heard...Well, now he knew for himself. Must just be an old wives tale, then.

Finally he gathered himself and headed out, thinking ahead to the flight he had to catch and the recording session he couldn't miss.

 ***

 **Saturday**  

  
9:27AM A-hey good luck this morning just remember you are rocking  
10:34 AM A-hey hope it went well  
10:35 AM A-focus on your food at lunch you spent a lot of energy last night ;)  
11:16 AM A-hey getting on my flight now wish I wasn't leaving you in delhi

  
11:30 AM Have a safe flight. I'll see you in Mumbai.

  
1:42 PM A-landed now going to the studio

  
3:31 PM I'll be in sessions until evening.

  
6:49 PM A-what are you doing for dinner

7:11 PM At a restaurant with friends. Talk to you later.

7:13 PM A-what friends  
7:27 PM A-how many friends  
7:33 PM A-focus on your food

9:22 PM Are you at home now?

9:24 PM A-yes. you in the room?

9:39 PM Yeah. So tired :(

9:41 PM A-long day and long night before :)

9:41 PM I can feel you smirking :P

9:42 PM A-you bring out the best in me baby :D

9:42 PM The beast in you, maybe.

9:57 PM A-that too ;)

10:02 PM By the way - don't call me "baby" again.

10:04 PM A-what why? :o

10:11 PM I don't like it.  
10:11 PM A-you liked it last night

  
10:13 PM...I was distracted. Anyway, you used to call Chudail that. And I am not Chudail.

  
10:14 PM A-i know that  
11:07 PM A-and anyway it wasn't for her it's just something i say

**Sunday**

  
8:12 AM Yeah, to other women. Not me.

  
9:46 AM A-jealous? ;)

  
9:52 AM Yes! Ok - pretend I had a boyfriend when we were married -

  
9:53 AM A-WHAT

  
9:54 AM Pretend I used to call him "studmuffin" in front of you

  
9:55 AM A-what the hell is studmuffin

  
9:56 AM My nickname for my hot boyfriend

  
9:57 AM A-what hot boyfriend  
11:01 AM A-what hot boyfriend  
12:12 PM A-hello  
1:26 PM A-chashmish  
3:44 PM A-hello!!

  
5:19 PM The point is, how would you feel if you used to watch me hug and kiss another man in front of you and [1/2]  
5:19 PM you heard how I called him studmuffin and now I started calling you that too? [2/2]

  
6:02 PM A-i never kissed her in front of you

  
9:27 PM Just tell me - would you like hearing me call you that?

 

**Monday**

  
10:14 AM A-studmuffin is a stupid nickname

  
10:52 AM My boyfriend was very hot so he was a stud. And he was sweet like a muffin.

  
10:53 AM A-you didn't have a boyfriend  
11:03 AM A-did you  
12:42 PM A-is there someone you've been calling studmuffin  
2:56 PM A-where did you get this name

  
4:18 PM Do you understand?

  
7:03 PM A-fine i'll try not to call you baby

  
7:07 PM Good :)

**Tuesday**

 

9:31 AM A-what do you want me to call you

  
9:33 AM "Pragya"

  
10:17 AM A-no like a nickname.  
10:18 AM A-how about doll?

  
10:37 AM No. I'm not your toy.

  
11:15 AM A-but we have so much fun playing together ;)

  
12:29 PM Not doll.

  
2:14 PM A-honeycakes

  
2:16 PM Gross!

  
6:22 PM A-princess

  
6:45 PM Eww, no. My dad used to call me that.

  
7:11 PM A-your dad? :O

  
8:44 PM Just no. What's next?

  
9:36 PM A-tell you when i see you. back tmrw?

  
9:38 PM Yeah. But I'll be busy with work all week...

  
10:13PM A-saturday then

**Wednesday**

  
11:36AM A-welcome back to mumbai :)  
11:41 AM A-see you saturday?

**Thursday**

11:48AM I don't think we should meet.

  
2:21 PM A-no take backs you already agreed

  
2:23 PM Round two isn't really necessary. I got what I wanted.

  
4:19 PM A-round two is always necessary

  
6:56 PM I can't just go to your house!

  
8:27 PM A-don't worry there is a place. i'll send you the address. saturday at 2 ok?

**Friday**

  
11:17AM A- chashmish? did you get the address

  
1:04 PM I looked it up. There's no hotel there.

  
1:05 PM A- it's a private flat

3:29 PM Whose?

  
6:12 PM A- mine

  
6:23 PM Why do you have a flat there?

  
6:24 PM A- you'll see. 2pm tmrw.  
8:18 PM A- you're coming right?

  
10:36PM ...It's your job to make that happen.

  
10:40PM A- naughty! you've been waiting to use that all week haven't you :o

  
10:55PM :P  
10:56PM See you tomorrow.

  
10:57PM :D

***

On Friday evening, Pragya decided to go to bed early. Normally she would have sat in front of the tv with Maa and Daadi, grading papers and keeping them company while they caught up on their favourite serials after dinner. But after her two hectic days back at work after the conference, all she wanted to do was get a full night's sleep.

 

 

 

Before changing for bed, she picked up her phone to set an alarm for the next morning. A misswipe of her finger brought up Abhi's last text - _8:18PM you're coming right?  -_  which she still hadn't answered.

She had no intention of answering, either. She'd never planned to actually follow through on his proposed "round two," and only offered the idea of meeting up in Mumbai so that he would leave her room the morning of her presentation.

She'd meant to just ignore his texts and hope he'd get the message that she wasn't interested. Only, somehow, she hadn't been able to ignore his texts. And without quite realizing it, she'd spent the whole week in conversation with him.

 

 

 

She'd even changed his name from "Abhishek" to "A" in her contacts, thinking ahead to what might happen if someone in her family looked at her phone.

All week, he'd been friendly and flirty and somehow she just couldn't find the willpower to delete his messages without answering.

That was what a sensible woman would have done.

But Abhi had always had a destabilizing effect on her good sense, and what they'd shared in Delhi seemed to have revived that dynamic.

Her mind drifted into memories of that night - her one, beyond-dreams-perfect night with the last man on Earth she'd have expected - and she felt an odd urge to congratulate herself. A week ago she'd shed her virginity, changed one of the things in her life that she felt most powerless about, and she couldn't be happier about how it had gone.

And she wouldn't tempt fate by trying to see him again. Leaving aside whether she wanted to - and yes, in the tiniest whisper in her mind she could admit that she wanted to - she knew it would be a bad idea to meet with Abhi in Mumbai. There was press to worry about, and she'd need to lie to her family, and the whole idea had disaster written all over it.

Better to leave it at just that one night in Delhi, a space and time out of her regular life. An untouchable memory about an unforgettable experience.

She closed her text messages and went on with setting her alarm. A small spike of guilt stabbed at her heart as she thought about Abhi waiting for an answer, but she resolutely ignored it. She had to do what was right for her, not try to manage his disappointment. He would surely find his own way to deal with it.

As Pragya was setting her phone down, Bulbul burst into her room. She was dressed for a night out with her friends, in a blue mini-dress made only-just respectable by the white blazer she'd tossed on to avoid their mother's censure. The sight made Pragya smile. She never got tired of realizing how lucky she was to have a sister who was so completely different from her and yet also the best friend she could ever have.

"Let me guess," Pragya said with a grin. "Girls' night at the club?"

Bulbul gave an excited nod, but then she pulled Pragya to sit on the bed with her. "Well, yes, but first Di, we have to talk!"

Pragya shifted into a cross-legged pose and faced her sister. "About?"

"About last week! You still haven't told me exactly what happened in Delhi." Bulbul was pouting over-dramatically, as if to make Pragya feel bad for holding back secrets. But her eyes were dancing with excitement, and she was clearly looking forward to a good story.

Pragya felt her heart plummet and fought to not let her dismay show on her face. She'd been hoping to avoid this conversation for a little longer, because she had no idea what she would tell her sister.

She had not properly answered Bulbul's text about what had happened on the night of the cocktail social. She'd only vaguely promised to tell her more when they could talk in person. There'd been no chance for that right after her return from the conference, but now the dreaded moment had suddenly arrived. She had to face the conversation, and nevermind that she didn't have a cover story ready.

There was no way she could tell Bulbul the truth. After the way her marriage with Abhi had ended, Bulbul hated the rockstar. She would've been alarmed that Pragya had decided to go ahead with _him_ of all men, and in no time she would've worked herself into a hysterical fit, convinced that Abhi had somehow taken advantage of her Di again.

Pragya knew her sister, and she didn't want to deal with Bulbul's predictable overreaction.

And she also didn't really want to talk about that night. _It just...meant too much._ Even to Bulbul, she couldn't put everything about her incredible experience into words.

And besides, it was supposed to be her birthday present to herself. Surely she had a right to keep it to herself, if she so chose?

So Pragya tried to shut off the memories still playing in her mind's eye and and met Bulbul's gaze as she lied, "Nothing happened."

"What?!" Bulbul threw her hands up in exasperation. "What do you mean nothing happened! You said you were going to go up to Dr. F's room!"

"Well, I was," Pragya said defensively. "But then I changed my mind at the last minute. It just...it just didn't feel right with him, Bulbul. He's still mostly a stranger, you know?"

She had expected Bulbul to be sympathetic to her nerves, so she was surprised when instead, her sister gave an irritated sigh and rebuked her.

"Di you can't be such a scaredy cat! Your life will never change if you don't take a chance." Bulbul shook her head in disgust. Then she got up from the bed and paced restlessly in front of Pragya.

Surprised and stung by Bulbul's scolding, Praga couldn't immediately think of a counter-argument. She just watched the younger girl walk back and forth in agitation, at a loss for how to argue a point she actually agreed with.

Then Bulbul stopped pacing and glared at her with her arms crossed. "Di," she said heavily, "Do you want to be stuck like this forever? Lonely and wondering and -"

Pragya frowned and answered quickly, "Who's talking about forever, Bulbul? I didn't know him well enough, just try and understand -"

Bulbul threw up her arms in frustration. "But that's the point, Di! That's what a hookup _is_. Meaningless sex with a stranger."

"But - but say if there was someone that you were comfortable with first, like a friend -"

"What, like how you're comfortable with Suresh, because he's your friend?"

"...That's not funny, Bulbul."

"I know. I know. Ok, I'm sorry. My point is just that it has to be someone you don't know, right? Because you don't know anyone that you could just go up to and say, Hey, could you just do me this favour...'"

Pragya thought fleetingly about how that was exactly how it had been with Abhi - except she hadn't even had to ask. But Bulbul was looking at her for an answer, so her thoughts quickly took another direction. "Well...you know, maybe if I get the Jadavpur job, I could get to know Dr. Fernandes a bit better, and then -"

"If that's what you want Di, then that's great. But this was supposed to be about sex, not a relationship, remember? Why put it off for months? And what if you take a different job?"

"I just don't want to rush into anything, is that so wrong? It - it will happen when it happens, alright?"

"No, not alright! You'll just keep putting it off forever." Bulbul's face softened then, and she sat back on the bed with Pragya. "How about this, Di? Take it in baby steps. Come out with me and my friends tonight, and maybe you can practice flirting with someone. You don't have to rush into anything, but it'll give you confidence for next time."

The prospect held no appeal for Pragya, but she could see that Bulbul would not easily accept no for an answer. So she raised her hand to her forehead and started to massage her temple, pretending to have a headache. "I would, Bulbul, but...I'm just so tired after this crazy week. Next time, maybe?"

Bulbul pouted, but then she got up and pulled pajamas out of the cupboard for Pragya. "Ok, Di. You're off the hook this time. But next weekend -"

Pragya stood up to take the pajamas and smiled at her exasperating sister. "Yes, ok. Tonight just have fun and don't worry about me."

Bulbul rolled her eyes. "Kya Di, don't you know I'm always worried about you?"

Then they both laughed, and Pragya pinched Bulbul's cheek. "Badmaash. That's my line."

"Not anymore! Not until you start living your life again, you get me?"

"Arre! Meri ma, that's not for you to worry about. You just enjoy yourself. And don't get into too much trouble, hmm? Are you going to wear those do me' heels?"

Bulbul shoved Pragya's shoulder in mock-outrage. "Di! You haven't given them back. Saving them up for something maybe?"

Pragya steered Bulbul toward the door. "Not at all. I can get them out for you if you want. But your friends will be waiting, so you should get going."

"Yeah, yeah. But, Di..." Bulbul stopped at the door, turning to Pragya with a frown.

Pragya set a hand on her arm, concerned by her sudden mood change. "What? Problem?"

"No, just - how did you leave things with Dr. F? I mean if you turned him down, is there really a chance - you know what I mean?"

Pragya looked away and hoped she wasn't blushing too obviously. She hadn't expected Bulbul to bring back the topic, and now she had to scramble for something convincing to say. "Oh, it...wasn't so bad. I think there might still be a chance...but nevermind that, for now. You're going to be late!"

Then she pushed Bulbul out of her room, promising to talk to her later...and not meaning to keep the promise at all.

She spent the next hours thinking about Bulbul's point. Not about sex with a stranger, but about living her life again.

Bulbul was right - she would be stuck as she was forever, unless she chose to do something new.

She scrolled through her week of texts with Abhi, trying to find a reason to stick to her decision not to see him. He didn't have to be her something new.

Considering their history, he couldn't possibly be her something new.

She could wait for someone else to share herself with physically. Find someone she could have a future with, even.

But how long would that take? And how long would it take to build up to the kind of comfort level she had with Abhi, the sense of safety that she could trust herself to him?

It made no sense that she felt so comfortable with Abhi. There had been so much bitterness and so many misunderstandings during the course of their short marriage. When they'd finally decided to part ways they'd managed to live out their last few weeks together as almost-friends, but never anything closer, either physically or emotionally.

And yet it was _easy_ to be intimate with him. Easy to tell him her feelings and frustrations, because he had no stake in her life anymore. And easy to share her body with him, because...well, there had always been chemistry between them. They'd ignored it when they were married, but then in Delhi they'd given it free reign and it had exploded...

And it had been fantastic. It had been worth the risk.

So maybe she should take the chance that round two might be worth the risk, as well.

Running into Abhi had been completely unexpected - just a really well-timed accident. She'd never have consciously considered turning to him for casual sex, and definitely not for a real relationship. But fate had brought them together again, and it hadn't been a disaster.

Far from it, in fact.

And so she'd decided to see Abhi again. For round two. Because she wanted it, of course she wanted it.

Having sex had answered some of her questions but satisfied none of her hunger. She had thought one night of memories was all she needed - but when she had the chance to make more memories, and all it took was going to the address he'd texted...she couldn't resist.

So on Saturday afternoon, Pragya told her mother she'd be catching up on things at work. Worried that someone would notice her going in the wrong direction, she took a bus to the college, and then took an auto from there to Abhi's address. It felt foolish to be making up lies like a naughty teenager meeting a secret boyfriend, but she couldn't tell her family the truth. They would not just accept that she was a grown woman going to meet her...lover?

What a ridiculous word. He wasn't her anything really. They'd had one night and now maybe today they'd have one afternoon - but that was going to be it. He was doing her a favour and she was taking advantage of her one chance and that was all.

As she rode the elevator up to Abhi's penthouse unit, Pragya noticed her reflection in the shiny chrome doors and frowned. She hadn't wanted to face any questions as she left the house, so she hadn't dressed up at all. She was wearing an old yellow anarkali and no makeup, and when he saw her, he was surely going to remember that she was just plain old Pragya, the _kishmish jaisi sukhi Chashmish_ he'd hated being married to, instead of the bold and glammed up woman he had impulsively slept with in Delhi.

She fiddled with her hair and straightened her glasses to ease her nerves, but she had to admit that it just couldn't be helped. If he turned her away - well, it was nothing he hadn't done before.

Finally she arrived at his door, and for a moment she froze. Her good sense was still warning her that this was a bad idea. She'd come this far, but could go back. She could just keep ignoring this simmering desire to be with him again...

But then a memory of how it had felt to be under him flashed through her mind, and without even realizing it she knocked on the door.

She watched her fist fall back to her side in a daze. She realized then that her arms were swinging uselessly - her old nervous habit - and she clutched at her elbow to stop herself. Then she held her breath, waiting for him to answer the door and wondering why it felt like she'd been standing there forever.

When he did open the door, the first thing she noticed was that he was wearing a ratty old tee and his favourite acid-wash sweatpants - and looking more gorgeous than he had any right to. She suddenly didn't feel so bad about not dressing up, as obviously he hadn't gone to any trouble for her. Then his gaze swept over her and clear approval lit his eyes and she felt even better.

"Thanks for coming, Chashmish," he said, his voice low and alluring. "Come in."

Pragya smiled and stepped through the door, no longer in doubt about her decision.

***

Abhi had arrived at the flat hours earlier. He had nothing scheduled for work, so if Pragya hadn't agreed to meet him he'd probably have spent that Saturday mindlessly exercising at home and maybe meeting friends for drinks in the evening.

Knowing that she would be coming, he felt too restless to work out in the morning. He'd had a quick breakfast at home and then come straight to the flat, thinking that he should make sure the apartment was presentable as it had been a while since he'd visited.

However, when he got there, he found that everything was in perfect order. He went through every room, looking for anything that might seem out of place or bother Chashmish. But there was nothing to fix. The cleaning company was doing its job, of course. He'd just been too scattered to remember that they were on contract.

Finally he'd grabbed his guitar and sat in his studio, running through practice exercises to calm his excitement.

He told himself he should be ashamed of getting so nervous over a woman. He was Rockstar Abhi - a simple hookup should not shake him so badly.

But it wasn't a simple hookup, really. It was _Chashmish_ , and that made all the difference.

He hadn't been able to get her off his mind since their night in Delhi. Hadn't tried, even, because really, what was there more worth thinking about? Sure he had work stuff going on and Aakash probably wished he'd been paying more attention in the week's various meetings, but none of that could hold Abhi's focus when he had such...unique memories of Pragya to contemplate.

The way she'd spoken to him, completely frank about her needs and frustrations. The way she'd touched him, eager for everything he could give her. The way she'd _responded_ , adjusting to every hot turn as well as every awkward moment of their encounter.

He'd been with his fair share of women, but he'd never had a night with such effortless chemistry before. The combination of passion and tenderness was new for him, and he found it surprisingly to his taste. And to think that he'd found complete satisfaction with _Chashmish_ , who'd had no experience and no skill - he almost couldn't believe it.

But his memories of that night were full of details he couldn't possibly have imagined on his own. So he couldn't _not_ believe it either.

And he couldn't wait for more.

Sex was _fun_ with her, and there was so much he could show her. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just that night and this afternoon, and he'd decided to do his best to make sure she wouldn't be either.

The trick would be convincing her that they could keep hooking up without it meaning anything. He knew she didn't really believe in casual relationships, but all she'd been looking for in Delhi was physical fun. That was all he would offer - all he _could_ offer - and hopefully she'd decide she could take what she wanted.

Because there was no doubt that she did want him.

He thought about how after the first moments in her room, she'd had no hesitation. She'd initiated the first kiss, and then after that she'd just - given him everything. There was no constraint between them, though there probably should have been.

But going over his memories of their night only seemed to make lengthen the wait for her arrival. To distract himself, he moved on from practice exercises to working out a melody that had been teasing his mind since his flight back from Delhi. By the time the doorbell rang, he thought he almost had it.

Normally he'd hate to be interrupted at such a moment. But that afternoon he was only too happy to set his guitar down and let his guest in.

As Abhi closed the door behind Pragya, he took looked over her outfit and grinned. He was relieved to see Chashmish looking like Chashmish.

She'd looked gorgeous in that black dress in Delhi, but it warmed his heart to see her in an umbrella-like anarkali again. It wasn't one of the monochrome uniform-types she'd worn during their marriage, but it was much more her style than that evil dress.

He followed her into the living room, watching as she surveyed his flat. Her handbag slipped from her shoulder as she turned in a slow circle, taking in everything from the wide bay window to the open concept kitchen.

She caught her purse as it slid to her wrist and finally looked at him. "What is this place?" she demanded, and Abhi felt his goofy smile growing even wider at the realization that in her curiosity, Chashmish seemed to have forgotten why she'd come here. And that was just _so_ like her.

He waved one hand carelessly, gesturing to the apartment as a whole as he answered, "This is my secret sanctuary. I come here when I need to work in peace. Want a tour?"

She dropped her bag on the coffee table and flashed him that eager smile he remembered from the lighter moments of their marriage. "Lead the way."

"It'll be a short tour," he said, one eyebrow raised. He lifted his hand again, gesturing at the window, the leather couches, and the sleek hi-def entertainment console. "This is the living room. Not that anyone actually lives here, but there's nothing else to call it."

He turned to point across the way and continued, "That's the kitchen, which again nobody uses, and the dining table, which is usually where I keep my gym bag when I come here after concert rehearsals."

Pragya frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't understand. You don't use any of this space?"

"Nope. The only part I actually use is down the hall." He inclined his head, inviting her to follow him. "My studio."

But Pragya stayed where she was and shook her head. "No, actually. Nevermind the tour. We need to talk about why we're here."

"Ah. Well if it comes to that..." He walked up to her and set a hand on her waist. The worn cotton of her chatri was enticingly soft under his fingertips. "We're not here to talk."

She stiffened when he touched her, but didn't move away. She tilted her head and looked into his eyes. "It was supposed to be one night."

He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. "Which we didn't get to finish."

She rolled her eyes. "We did finish. I got what I wanted."

"Did you?" He slid one palm along her back, bringing her nearer still. "Because that was just the beginning."

"What do you mean, the b-beginning?" she demanded. She was trying to be serious, but the nervous curiosity in her voice told him that he'd definitely affected her calm.

He lowered his voice and held her gaze as he said,"I mean there's a lot you didn't get to try yet. One night isn't enough."

She bit her lip and looked away. "...Right. So we're here for round two."

"Exactly."

"But then - that's all. I'm here because we didn't finish our night, but that's it. This doesn't mean anything."

"What would it mean? We're just here to have fun."

She nodded, still not looking at him. "Good. Right. And then we'll walk away, like we agreed."

"Arre? Didn't you hear me explain, Chashmish?" He took hold of her chin and made her face him again. "There's a _lot_ more for you to learn about sex. Round two isn't going to be enough either."

She answered with a skeptical frown, "How much more can there really be?"

"Much more than I can show you in one afternoon. I'm good, but I do have human limits." He let his hand drop from her chin and trail down the side of her neck, noting that her pulse jumped as his thumb brushed against her throat.

But she rallied, responding with sarcasm rather than nerves as she tutted, "Haaye, India's only rockstar admitting he has limits?"

Abhi grinned slowly. "You have your limits too, baby. There's only so much pleasure a body can take in one day, you know. Or I guess - you wouldn't know. Yet."

Pragya flushed and dropped her gaze again. "...I told you not to call me baby."

Abhi chuckled. "Right. I'll work on that. But in the mean time -"

"What mean time? I don't understand." She was frowning again, but despite her resistance throughout the conversation, she still hadn't stepped out of his arms. "You're...offering lessons? You want to be my sex tutor, Abhishek?" Her mouth quirked as if she wanted to smile at her own joke, she managed to repress it.

Abhi sighed dramatically. "Haaye Chashmish, do you have to label everything?" He shook his head and continued, "I'm just saying, you had fun in Delhi, I had fun in Delhi. Let's just...keep having fun together."

"Look, Delhi was an accident -"

"Or kismat."

"You don't believe in kismat!"

"No, I don't. But anyway, you're overthinking this. All I'm saying is that I know you're still curious about a lot of things. And I could show you them."

She went silent then, scanning his face for a long moment and then dropping her gaze.

She reached out with one delicate finger and started to trace a line on his chest. "So then...what, we just keep hooking up?" She glanced up at him under her lashes, and Abhi felt an alarming pulse of...affection.  Seeing Chashmish so... _kittenish_...did weird things to his heartrate.

He pulled his thoughts together and answered her question, sure that he'd finally won her over.

"Yeah. Until I run out of things to show you, or your curiosity is satisfied. Whichever comes first." He winked at her then, teasing her with the idea that his range might end up exceeding her curiosity.

But she wasn't in the mood to be teased. A flash of doubt softened her voice as she asked, "And what's in it for you?"

He hated to hear that self-deprecation, that same tone she'd used in Delhi when she'd said men never wanted to give her time. She needed to know that there was nothing lacking with her - that just being with her was incentive enough for him. So he explained, "I told you already. Fun. Delhi was good, and I think we could be good together. Not - don't look at me like that, not _together_ together. Just sex."

"But do you really want to...I mean, you're willing to let me...practice on you? How's that fun for you? Wouldn't you rather be with someone who knows what she's doing?" she demanded, the doubt only heightened as she worked through her series of questions.

His mind scrambled for a way to present this to her that she would accept. She was too anxious to embrace the idea of casual fun, and he didn't want to saddle them with the odd framework of lessons that she'd sort-of suggested. So then..."Discovery. Think of it in terms of discovery. We discover together what sex is like for you. What works for you, what doesn't."

Her eyes widened, and she took a moment just to think over what he said. "That's...interesting."

Abhi grinned again, sure that now he had her. "So that's a yes?"

Pragya pursed her mouth, and the arch look in her eyes warned him not to get too sure of himself. "I...need to think about it more," she finally said. "Why don't you show me what's so great about round two?" She slid her hand up his chest and along the side of his neck. "Maybe my curiosity will be satisfied with just that."

Something hot and quick was singing in his blood, and he saw an answering excitement in her face. He tugged her right up against him, crushing her chest to his. "That sounds like a challenge, Chashmish. A challenge you're going to lose."

She licked her lips and whispered, "Prove it."

He smirked and bent to kiss her.

***

Despite Abhi's claims, Pragya found that the second time was not as good as the first. Abhi's week of waiting made him impatient, and his actions were correspondingly hurried. The soreness and awkwardness Pragya had expected for the first time showed up for round two, and she had to ask him often to change what he was doing, just a little please, because it was too intense. She didn't know if it was adrenaline, alcohol, or pure chance that had carried her through their encounter in Delhi, but whatever it was, it wasn't in play anymore.

As Pragya cooled down, she was thinking that she'd won her challenge with Abhi, but she didn't feel so great about it. It was disappointing to find sex so...well, disappointing. Probably the first time had been exciting because of the novelty high. This must be what normal, sober sex was like, and it was...alright. But she didn't need practice with it.

Abhi returned from disposing of the condom and slid back into bed next to her. She turned to tell him that he'd lost his challenge, but he stopped her with a finger to her lips before she started speaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That was not a proper round two. That was a warm up."

"Abhishek! Now you're being ridiculous."

"No, I promise, it'll be better. You didn't come, right? I can fix that."

"It's not...a thing to be fixed. It's fine! I don't have to come every time," she said in a rush. The idea of him caring about her orgasm made her self-conscious, and she would have preferred if he dropped the subject.

But he insisted, "You'll like it a lot better if you do." He slowly caressed her bare arm, and her skin tingled even though the touch was innocent. "See, baby, I was in a rush to be inside you again because you feel so good. Let me make you feel good."

His voice dropped on his last words, and she found she couldn't meet his eyes. She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks and scolded herself for responding when he was being so cheesy. She wanted to laugh at him, wanted to roll her eyes and tease him about not living up to his words. But suddenly, more than that, she wanted to know what he would do next.

He tipped her chin up. His eyebrows were obnoxiously raised, as if to dare her with his gaze - and wasn't that just like him.

"Fine," she finally said, and she wasn't able to keep the hitch out of her voice. "What are you going to do?"

"No words, Chashmish," he answered with a grin. "And turn around." He traced a circle on her shoulder.

She gave him a last skeptical look and did as he asked, turning her back to him. She found herself facing a plain beige wall, and it struck her that the bedroom was strangely impersonal.

Unlike the room she'd shared with Abhi at Mehra mansion, this room had blank walls and basic furniture. There was no touch of rockstar glam - no glass lamps, no framed records, no hint of the man who owned the place.

Which made sense, since he said he barely ever used the apartment.

Happily, the bedsheets _were_ just like the ones he'd had when they lived together. She'd been enjoying the smooth slide of the fine-count cotton against her skin. Definitely more sensuous than the stiff sheets at the hotel.

Her wandering thoughts came to a halt as Abh reached for her. She watched as his hand slowly moved across her stomach and lower. He paused to pat the thatch of thick curls he found along the way, and for the first time she felt self-conscious about that part of her body. He hadn't paid any attention there before and so she hadn't given it a second thought. But now she started to wonder if she should have shaved, or at least trimmed...?

"Close your eyes, Chashmish," Abhi whispered into her ear. "You're thinking too much."

Pragya had no intention of following his instructions, and yet her eyes obediently slipped closed, and she decided that maybe it _would_ be better not to watch his hand for now.

His fingers moved further down, and as he started to caress her damp flesh she remembered how he'd held and touched her exactly this way in Delhi. A sigh of pleasure already wanted to escape her lips, but she bit it back and murmured archly, "This again?"

Abhi chuckled against her hair. "You say that as if you didn't like it before. Didn't you like this?" He stroked her with his thumb, and just like last time her body responded immediately to his touch.

"I...ooh...why does it feel so damn different when you do it?"

"Good different?"

Again he was asking for praise when he already knew the answer, and again she wanted to deny him. But how could she lie when he could feel the truth under his fingertips?

"...So good..." She sighed then, and relaxed against him. His hard chest was warm against her back, and surprisingly cozy.

His hand moved further. He sank two fingers into her, and instinctively she clenched down on them.

"And this? Is this good too?" He nipped her earlobe and started to work her with his fingers, apparently not needing an answer.

"Yes, it's good. Stop asking questions." She found his other hand under her pillow, and moved around until she had both his arms curled around her. She set his free hand on her breast and put her own over it, expecting him to take the hint.

He didn't, but his busy hand moved faster. Her hand fell back to the mattress as she started to focus on what he was doing.

"Abhishek...oh, don't stop that, just..."

"Definitely not...just the beginning..."

She didn't have anything to say to that, and for the next moments her mind blissfully blanked free of thoughts. She could feel her whole body humming, the thrill of his touch energizing every nerve.

She hadn't realized that _this_ had been missing from round two, but oh it made so much difference...

Abhi started to whisper to her. "You know, I was thinking about you all week...about this. You blew my mind in Delhi."

It took a moment for her to make sense of his words - his fingers seemed to have found the perfect off switch for her brain - but when she understood what he meant, she couldn't take him seriously. "Really? But I didn't - I don't know how to...do anything..."

He laughed. His hand slowed down, settling into a soothing sort of rhythm. "You're a natural. And you were so impatient. I almost couldn't keep up."

She still couldn't believe that he meant what he was saying. She'd... _impressed_ him? Outpaced him, even? The idea was ridiculous. He had years and years of experience, and she'd only had blind appetite. She tried to think of a counter argument, but then he continued his explanation.

"I never would've guessed _Chashmish_ could be like that. And I loved it."

A wave of warmth surged through her, and it had nothing to do with the electricity he was sparking with his steady fingers. To have him admit that she'd surprised him, and in a good way...it was satisfying on a level beyond physical pleasure.

She felt suddenly restless for _more_ , and decided to let him know that. "Mm. And you love making me wait too, naa? What were you promising me a few minutes ago?"

"I didn't say it would be instant, did I? Good things are worth the wait, Chashmish."

"Technically, this is your second chance. Good things were supposed to happen in round two, according to you."

"Arre! I told you naa, that was warm up. Round two was supposed to be the same night, or at least the next morning. But it's been a week...I'm sorry. I was...hungry."

"I'm still... _hungry_."

"Really? And here I thought I was...filling you up...like that, right?" He twisted his wrist, and the new sensation made her choke on her breath.

"I - ooh - I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?"

"F-fill - ooh!"

Her objection was lost as his wicked fingers continued their devilish work.

For the next minutes, Pragya gladly surrendered to the tide of arousal growing with Abhi's touch. She felt herself growing hotter and hotter, and she could even hear the evidence of her slickness as he stroked her.

But slowly she realized that he was working in a deliberate pattern - and he was _avoiding_ what she needed to finish.

She didn't want to beg. She tried to make her voice commanding but even to her own ears she sounded helplessly needy as she said, "Abhishek. Don't tease. Please..."

"Please...what?"

Pragya cringed in frustration, knowing that it was pointless because he couldn't see her face. She knew that tone of voice. He'd used it all the time when they were married, because he'd loved provoking her to say more than she ever meant to say. And here she'd given him a whole new arena to play his tricks. She was almost more frustrated with herself than him in that moment.

Almost.

" _Please_. Please stop playing. Please just -"

Abruptly, his hand left her. His palm slid up her thigh, and she felt his sticky fingertips on her skin - and an unwelcome rush of cool air where he'd stopped touching her.

"Arre! I didn't mean -"

"You said, 'stop playing.'"

"I meant finish!"

"Uh huh. And how would you like me to finish, Chashmish?"

Despite everything they'd already done together, the thought of actually saying what she wanted made Pragya blush. She was glad then that he couldn't see her, as surely he'd find a way to tease her about that too.

His hand kept sliding away from where she wanted it, moving up along her side.

She tried to dodge the question - not expecting it to work, but still somehow hoping that she could get what she wanted without having to tell him. "You know what I want."

"Do I? I'm not a mind reader."

Pragya huffed. "No, but - damn it, Abhishek! I'm ready, you know I'm ready, and I - I can feel you, you know!"

"You can feel me? Now what does that mean, I wonder?"

His traitorous hand had made it all the way up to her breast, and now he was finally cupping and kneading as she'd wanted him to before. But it wasn't nearly enough, and his taunting words were starting to irritate her.

She could feel him hard and ready, pressed up behind her. And yet he didn't seem bothered at all by his own arousal.

She didn't know how to tell him what she wanted. Well, she knew the words, but she'd never really used them...

"Chashmish," he said softly, his warm breath blowing through the loose strands of her hair against her ear. "How can I give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is?"

She bit her lip. Fresh desire warred with ingrained modesty as she tried to convince herself just to use the naughty words.

Then it occurred to her that maybe she could show him what she wanted. He hadn't been that cooperative about taking her hints, but still...she knew he wanted it as much as she did, now. So maybe all she needed to do was...give him an invitation.

So she pressed back against him, and caught his hand in her own. Then, following instinct, she lifted her top leg over his, wiggling until they were in - just - the - right - position...

"Oh," Abhi breathed, and she was satisfied to finally hear a hitch in his voice, too. "So this is what you wanted?"

"Mmm," Pragya murmured, already sliding her eyes shut in anticipation. "Go on."

Abhi laughed and kissed her neck. "Forgetting something, sweetheart."

She pouted and opened her eyes so she could scowl at him. "What are you talking about?"

He sat up and reached to the sidetable, and when she saw the foil packet in his hands her heart flipped unpleasantly in her chest. She'd been so carried away that she'd forgotten about protection - how _could_ she be so irresponsible?

But before she could work herself into an anxious fit, Abhi already had the fresh condom on and was beside her again.

He slid his leg under hers and positioned them as before. Then, gloriously, he shifted his hips, and he was inside her.

Pragya moaned in relief. " _Yes_." She grabbed the hand he'd had resting on her thigh, squeezing his fingers in excitement.

Abhi readjusted their bodies until he had a better angle for thrusting. Pragya closed her eyes and concentrated on how it felt to have him rocking into her, bouncing her forward with every plunge. The soreness from before had faded, and now she could enjoy the easy way he moved in and out of her...

The sensations blurred together as her arousal started to mount again... _thick... deep... hot... full..._. Her pulse pounded in her ears, and that one sensitive spot he wasn't touching anymore throbbed in readiness...

Then he shifted again, pulling her close and sliding out a bit. The new angle was much shallower, and she was just about to complain, but then his hand trailed down and he started to rub slow, perfect circles right where she needed him...

"Mmm...yes, Rockstar. Just - yes."

Abhi didn't say anything, but he bent to press his mouth to her shoulder, and that was answer enough. Once again Pragya gave herself over to sensation, and she lost track of time as Abhi continued his slow, easy, endless movements...

There was nothing hurried about his actions now. Instead of asking him to slow down, Pragya found herself wanting him to go faster and harder - but every time she opened her mouth to tell him so, he changed what he was doing just a little, and a new wave of pleasure swept away her impatience.

For a while his hand stayed where they were connected, strumming the bundle of nerves that always seemed to be aching for his touch. She almost wanted to tell him that she wasn't his guitar and he should move on, but then his busy fingers wandered away on their own.

His palm went exploring, first mapping the curve of her hip and the dip of her waist, then skating down along her thigh, then journeying back up again to toy with her breasts. He tweaked her nipples until they pebbled between his fingers - and then he leaned forward to blow on them, and the unexpected draft doubled the thrill for her.

After that he caught her mouth in a kiss. And all the while he kept thrusting, keeping their bodies joined without ever completely...filling...her.

He built her climax up slowly, feeding and banking the fire over and over again. She was too lost in the experience to protest his management of her pleasure. Her anxieties and doubts drifted away, and she felt that somehow she was floating on deep waters, but she was safe under his hands.

And then, finally, _finally_ , his fingers dug into her hip, and he pulled her to him as he thrust forward, and he murmured into her ear that it was time to let go. In one last rush, he took her to her peak, and she tumbled freely into delicious release.

***

As they lay next to each other quietly in the afterglow, Abhi remembered something that had been bothering him. He rolled onto his side and started to idly play with the ends of her hair. "Chashmish? I've been meaning to ask you something."

She blinked her eyes open and gave him that lazy sated smile that made him feel like a king among cavemen. "Mmm?" 

He was distracted by a sudden flash of caveman thoughts, but then his eyes happened to fall on her chashma on the sidetable and he remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Why the hell were you looking for a hookup before your big presentation? I mean shouldn't you have been practicing, or sleeping?"

Pragya smiled. "Yeah, I probably should've been. But for one thing, that was the night of the cocktail social, so it seemed the most likely night for something casual. And for another, well Daadi always says that the night before something big, you should be relaxed."

Abhi did not find this explanation at all convincing. It confused him that she'd been out looking for - for _that_ kind of adventure right before something so apparently important for her career. That wasn't at all like the Chashmish he'd known, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Yeah, but it would've been your first time. I mean that's not just light fun -"

"Well it worked out naa. It's not like you to worry about might've beens."

"It's not like you not to." His voice was probably sharper than it should have been, because she frowned and shifted a bit away from him on the mattress.

She crossed her arms against her chest and answered, "It was just...time, you know. Time to take a chance. My presentation was as ready as it could be and I wanted to focus on myself for the night."

Abhi still wanted to ask her about it, but he didn't like her moving away. He tugged her back to him and said in a softer voice, "Right. Did it go ok, the presentation?"

She relaxed, and her smile was bright as she told him, "It went really well." Her eyes lit up as she remembered something and she continued, "I met some hiring committee members and - well, nevermind, I don't want to bore you with the details. What about you, how was your business meeting? Your recording session?"

He wondered why she'd changed gears in the middle of her sentence. She didn't want to talk about herself - because she thought he didn't deserve to know? But no, she'd never been like that. Chashmish had always been warm and open and...probably she really did just want to spare him boring details.

So he accepted her deflection, and tried to think about what he could say about his own work. It wasn't his favourite topic to talk about either, so he answered briefly, "Good. We're finalizing tour dates actually. I have a new album coming out in January." He trailed a hand down her arm and marvelled for the hundredth time that her skin was so damn soft.

Pragya shifted closer to him. "Hey, that's great! Wait, is that your third new album in two years?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "You've been keeping track?"

Pragya flashed him her odd almost-smirk. "It's hard to miss your news. And Purvi is still a fan of your music."

"Just Purvi? Not Bulbul?" Abhi settled back on his pillow and slid his arms behind his head.

Pragya looked away from him. "Let's not talk about Bulbul." She start to tip-toe her fingers along his pecs. It almost tickled, but Abhi told himself he could bear it and so didn't stop her.

He cleared his throat so that she would look back at him. "Why not? What's wrong with Bulbul?"

"Nothing's wrong with Bulbul. Bulbul's great." Her wandering fingers started to dance down the centre of his chest, and it took some effort to shut down a fresh swell of caveman thoughts.

"But she doesn't listen to my music anymore."

Pragya met his eyes. "Haaye, come on rockstar. You have a hundred million fans. Does it matter if my sister isn't one of them anymore?"

Abhi caught her hand as it was gliding over his navel."I dunno. Are you still a fan?"

She pulled back from him in outrage. "Excuse me! I was never a fan!"

He kept hold of her hand and slowly brought it to his lips. He kissed the inside of her wrist and then countered, "Really? Then what was that you were saying 10 minutes ago, _Just like that, Abhishek, don't you dare stop -_ '"

She tugged her hand back. "Arre! That - that was for you. I could be a fan of _you_. Not Abhi the rockstar. He's lame."

"He is not! I mean, I am not. I mean - God how do you get me talking in circles?" He shook his head, irritated that she could confuse him so easily with a backhanded compliment.

She grinned, obviously delighted by his bewilderment. "It's not my fault you can't follow simple logic. Anyway, I think I should get going. Maa will be expecting me home for dinner."

On reflex, he reached to grab her arm. "What? But you've only been here a few hours-"

She carefully took his hand off her elbow and started to sit up. "Exactly, so they'll be wondering when I'm getting back. And can I borrow a towel? I better shower, I can't go home smelling like sex."

"Yeah, but -"

"And close your eyes, I don't want you watching me as I walk to the bathroom."

"As if I haven't already seen everything! And you didn't mind in Delhi," he protested. Something ridiculously close to a pout threatened to turn down his mouth, and to hold it back he bit down on his lip.

"Well, I was buzzed in Delhi," she said, as if that was sufficient explanation.

"You should be buzzed after two rounds with me. I'm just as potent as alcohol. More so," he muttered, but then since she was scowling at him he closed his eyes as she had asked. He even held his hand up in front of his face to reassure her that he wouldn't watch.

And he even repressed the urge to peek between his fingers.

When he heard the bathroom door click closed, he let his hand drop. He looked at the bed they'd made a complete mess of - the bed he'd never shared with anyone before, and that he'd hardly used himself - and realized he'd definitely have to change the sheets before the cleaning service came round.

He wondered too if he did have extra towels. Chashmish was welcome to the one he'd seen hanging ready by the shower, but...did this place even have a linen closet?

Maybe he'd just have to dry himself with his tshirt when it was his turn to shower.

And maybe he should stock up on some supplies for next time. Because he was pretty sure he'd won his challenge with the second round two.

***

Pragya managed to leave on Saturday without giving Abhi a definite answer about continuing to hook up. She didn't want to commit to anything while still blissed out from round two, though she knew that Abhi had concluded that he'd won his challenge. He wanted her to stay so they could keep talking things through, but once she told him that Maa's blood pressure would spike if she didn't get home soon, he let her go.

His goodbye kiss made her so dizzy that she had to stop beside the elevator doors to sort herself out. But she managed to get out of Abhi's building in one piece, and then the twenty minute auto ride home helped settle her mind further. By the time she got home she'd mentally compartmentalized the afternoon's activities so well that she could face Maa and Daadi without a hint of self-conscious blushing.

But it was a very lucky thing that Bulbul wasn't home to notice her frizzy post-shower hair.

Though she made it through the weekend without showing her family her preoccupation, Abhi's offer was all she could think about over the next days. About the only time she could keep her mind off it was when she was teaching, and she was utterly hopeless when it came to all the paperwork she had to do to further her post-dissertation job applications.

It was hard to focus on prospects so many months down the road when she had a more immediate decision to make.

She couldn't lie to herself. She _wanted_ to take Abhi's offer.

There were so many things that she wanted to try, that she'd wondered about for ages. And he could show her. He'd let her practice. He'd proven to have just the right kind of patience, surprisingly enough.

She'd been foolish to think one night would be sufficient. All it had done was make her more curious, more hungry. And round two also had left her wanting more.

Not that she was unsatisfied - and that was another point in his favour. It was _good_ with him. Despite their tangled history, she felt comfortable with him, and he seemed to have an instinct for what to do with her body and how to set her mind at ease. When was she ever going to find that with someone else? And even if she did it would take so long to develop.

But he was ready and willing, now. And she had...no prospects, no commitments. Nothing to worry about really, except for her job applications. And maybe seeing him regularly would help with that...give her something to look forward to, like a reward. Take the stress off - good sex was supposed to do that wasn't it?

And it'd keep her from being troubled by those stupid thoughts about how she was going to be alone forever. Because at least for the next few weeks, she wouldn't have to be alone, exactly. She'd have a man in her life, in her bed...sort of.

This could be her only chance. Was it wise to walk away from such a unique opportunity?

But. But. It was _him_ , after all. And could she really do this to herself? Get involved with him, share herself so deeply, because it was her "only" chance? He didn't deserve her desperation. And she didn't need to be chasing for the dregs of his attention.

So much had gone wrong between them. The things he'd said and done...He'd made her feel so degraded. Worthless. Ugly. He didn't mind now...She was good enough to fuck, now, but back then she hadn't even been good enough to treat with basic decency. Could she forgive that?

Well, yes, she could. She already had. But should she?

Then again wasn't there some kind of sweet justice in the idea of those hurtful hands, that mean mouth, now applying themselves to her pleasure? He'd troubled her so much but now he just wanted to give her this...and he'd get something from it too. For once things would be equal between them.

Simple. Physical. For fun, no strings.

She could do this. She needed it.

She _wanted_ it.

But it had to be on her terms. She couldn't just give him an open invitation. No, she had to make it clear to him. There would be boundaries. And a time limit.

Already a set of rules was forming in her head. _Only once a week. Only in that apartment. No public meetings. No phone calls._

And it came to her, that she should make a list. That way there'd be a natural end. She'd write down the things she absolutely felt she had to try...give him the list...tell him that was all she wanted from him, no more, no less.

She could do this. It would only been a few weeks. Maybe a few months.

Just enough to explore all the ideas that had teased her mind for ages.

Just enough to try everything once. Or almost everything.

So she finalized her rules, and wrote down her list, and officially set aside a block on her schedule for the rest of the semester. And on Tuesday morning, she texted him.

_10:26AM P- Hey. 3pm tomorrow, at the flat?_

***

When Abhi got Pragya's text, he was at a breakfast meeting with Aakash and the producers for his next concert tour. He tuned out the conversation and started thinking about this surprising Chashmish. Smirking, he texted her back.

_10:28AM A- Wow, Chashmish. Is this a booty call?_

Her reply came back within seconds.

_10:29 AM P- Sure, if those can happen in the mid afternoon._

_10:31 AM A- They can happen anytime. And yes, I can meet you at 3._

_10:31 AM P- Great. I'll bring the rest of my condoms. Need to use them up._

_10:32 AM A- Seven left right?_

_10:38 AM P- Yes?_

_10:42 AM A- Just checking._

_10:44 AM P- What's that supposed to mean?_

_10:53 AM A- See you tomorrow at 3._

With their "appointment" settled, Abhi started paying attention to the business discussion again. He felt suddenly more energized and positive than he had in weeks. He didn't even protest when the producers started detailing the acrobatic routine they wanted him to add to the Bangalore show, even though he'd been arguing for months that he didn't want to do such stunts anymore.

His mind was too busy thinking ahead to what kind of acrobatics he might be able to talk Chashmish into when they met the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi notes:  
> Kya = what  
> Arre = an interjection, like "Hey!", expressing surprise or exasperation  
> Badmaash = a naughty or ill-intentioned person  
> Meri Ma = literally, "my mother"  
> Haaye = an interjection  
> Kishmish jaisi sukhi chashmish = Abhi's mocking term of endearment for Pragya, suggesting that she's a four-eyes (chasmish) who is as dried up (sukhi) as (jaisi) a raisin (kishmish)


	3. Part 3 - Mumbai: The Rules & The Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pragya explains her conditions to Abhi, and they come to an agreement for the next few months. Pragya gets an exciting message out of the blue, and Abhi's birthday has some ups and downs...but mostly ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted under the username -mina- at indiaforums. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Initial upload: Jan 31/16
> 
> Hindi notes at the end.

 

On Wednesday afternoon, Pragya wrapped up her office hours at two-thirty on the dot. Luckily there weren't any students lingering to detain her, and she was able to leave the college within minutes.

During the auto ride to Abhi's flat, she mentally reviewed how she would explain her conditions to him. She had written down her list of things to try, but not her rules for how she wanted to proceed. Since continuing to meet was entirely his idea, she hoped he would just be happy that she had agreed and accept her terms without any fuss.

But Abhi had never given her an easy time of anything, so she wasn't counting on it.

When she arrived at his penthouse, a flash of deja vu took her back to how she had stood there swinging her arms at her sides last Saturday. But this time she had no hesitation. She knocked on his door with confidence, eager for what would come after their ground-rules conversation.

Abhi opened the door and once again swept an appraising glance over her anarkali. It was just an old, sky-blue cotton suit she often wore to work, but seeing the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile, she knew that he approved.

He pulled her into the flat. Before she could even say hello, he had her backed against the door, one hand behind her neck and the other planted above her shoulder. She tipped her head up to meet his eyes, starting to laugh as she reached for his shoulders to steady herself. His mouth caught hers in a kiss, his lips absorbing her laugh.

She felt the heat of him everywhere, his subtle peppery cologne taking over her senses. It wasn't a scent she recognized, as he had favoured breezy, ocean-tinted fragrances when they had been married.

Yet somehow, he tasted the way she had expected him to smell. His breath was cool and sharp-sweet...as if he had taken a breath mint.

To freshen his breath.

For _her_.

That struck her as too funny, and she broke from his mouth, turning her head so she could finally laugh.

Instead of pulling away, he dragged his lips down the column of her neck. She shuddered as his tongue flicked against her skin. His fingertips traced the lacework embroidered on her sleeves, and the wonder of his touch threatened to keep her distracted.

But with his mouth occupied elsewhere, she was free to breathe again. Oxygen started to return to her brain, and she remembered that this was not how she had planned the afternoon.

"Abhishek," she said sternly, only it came out as a breathy whisper. She tried again, pushing at his shoulders for good measure. "Abhishek!"

"What?" he muttered, pressing kisses to her cleavage.

"We have to talk, first." Pragya squeezed his bicep, and finally he got the message and stepped back.

He was frowning at her, and the hot look in his eyes told her that he was not in the mood for talking. Still, she nodded towards the living room and asked, "Could we go sit down?"

"I don't know," Abhi drawled, leaning in to cage her again. "Is this going to be a long talk?"

Pragya felt her pulse kick up, but she bit down on her lip to keep herself grounded. She met his gaze and tried not to melt in the heat she saw there. "That - that depends on you."

Abhi skimmed her jaw with the back of his fingers. He was barely touching her, but still a sweet rush of electricity surged through her blood. "Well, _I_ would rather not talk at all." He slowly leaned closer. "How. About. That?" With the last word, his lips closed over hers again.

This kiss was softer, but somehow more demanding. Instead of raw hunger, the easy slide of his mouth on hers called to some deeper need she couldn't quite name. Coherent thought blanked out under the sudden certainty that this was exactly how she wanted to spend the rest of eternity.

Her hands wound into his hair, and she leaned up on her toes to press herself fully against his chest. He closed his arms around her waist, curving her close to him.

And then he scooped her off her feet, starting to carry her towards the bedroom.

"W-wait!" Pragya protested, jolted back to reality. "No, we _have_ to talk." She clutched his shoulder, fearing for a second that he would drop her. Then she reminded herself that they were past those days, and though her fear eased, her grip on him did not.

Rolling his eyes, Abhi switched directions, turning away from the bedroom. He set her gently on the living room couch and flopped down next to her.

"Fine, we'll talk here, khush?"

The wild rhythm of Pragya's heartbeat started to settle down, and she breathed a sigh of relief. But then she remembered what they had to talk about, and a fresh tingle of nervousness flared under her skin.

Instead of answering Abhi, Pragya reached for her purse. She pulled out her list and unfolded it, preparing to explain what she wanted. But a quick glance down at the words on the page made her feel suddenly shy.

It was one thing to dream up, in the privacy of her own mind, a list of all the things she would like to try someday. It was quite another to give her ex-husband her whole list...so that she could try all of those things...with _him_.

A wave of doubt made her hesitant. She had come this far, and she wanted to move ahead, but...how?

"What's this, Chashmish?" Abhi chided impatiently. "Since when do you need notes to talk to me?"

When she still didn't look at him or answer, he reached over and grabbed the list from her lap. Before she could stop him, he was reading it.

He let out a low whistle, his face lighting with an amazed glee. " _Wow_. Is this what I think it is Chashmish? On top...from behind... _blindfolded_? My God, what an imagination you have."

Pragya snatched her list back, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. _Of course_ he was ready to make a joke of her deepest desires...But no. She knew he didn't mean it like that.

He wanted this as much as she did. The kisses by the door were proof of that.

She reminded herself that they were equals in this, and it gave her enough resolution to finally face him. She turned and met his gaze.

"There are some rules, first," she said, preparing to recite her rules from memory. "We need -"

"There are no rules, Chashmish," Abhi said, his voice dropping low. A delicious hint of promise deepened his dark eyes. "There's only you and me and...your list, now."

Pragya closed her eyes so she wouldn't be affected by his too-handsome face. "No. No, there _are_ rules. Rule number one, I can only meet you on Wednesdays."

She felt him tip her chin up, and in surprise her eyes fluttered open. "Y-yes?"

"What's special about Wednesdays?"

She pulled away from him, not wanting his touch to keep playing havoc with her mind. It was good that he had asked her a practical question, and she needed to stay focused so that they could get the rest of their logistics sorted.

_And move on to the fun stuff._

Irritated to find that even her own brain was against her now, she answered curtly, "I have Wednesday afternoons off this whole semester. Maa will think I'm at the college and I won't have to explain to anyone where I am or what I'm doing."

A flash of understanding lightened Abhi's eyes, but any sense that he empathized with her disappeared in the teasing tone of his next words. "Right. I guess you can't just tell Auntyji you're hooking up with me?"

_Trust him to suggest the most inappropriate methods!_ She huffed,"No more than you can tell Daadi that you're hooking up with me."

His jaw clenched. "Point taken. But just Wednesdays? Will it be a different day next semester?"

"We're not doing this next semester. You're going to be on tour, remember? And I'll be -" but she broke off, not wanting to complete the sentence. She hoped she would be moving for her new job, but none of that was certain yet. And he didn't need to know all that, as it had nothing to do with hooking up.

"You'll be what?"

"I'll be done with my list," she said instead, since that was also true. "You saw, it's pretty short. We probably won't need the whole semester."

Abhi shook his head. "I'm not a machine, Chashmish, and neither are you. And you're new to all this. We can't just check something off each week."

Pragya frowned, unhappy that he was finding flaws with her plan. "Why not?" she demanded.

Abhi laughed. "It's not a lesson plan, remember? Discovery means taking lots of time, and going where things lead us naturally. It's not a linear progression -"

"Oh, hello, hold up!" Pragya interrupted, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Who are you, and what have you done with my rockstar ex-husband?" She grinned and added, "You sound like a maths professor."

Abhi made a face. "That better not be a reference to your Double Battery, Chashmish, or we're going to skip straight to that 'light bondage and discipline' item on your list."

Pragya felt her face flush. Hearing him actually say what they might be doing was a lot more arousing than she could have guessed.

But they hadn't finished with the rules yet, so she couldn't let her thoughts go further in that direction. She cleared her throat, and when he was looking at her again, she pointed out, "I didn't put that on my list."

He grinned, and the wicked edge to his boyish smile sent flutters racing down her spine...and to some other areas. "You'll want to, eventually." Abhi said with full confidence. "But don't worry, we're not going there until you're ready. That's my point, we have to build our way up to some of these. That means just practicing the simpler stuff for awhile, ok? We can have a lot of fun with your list, but we can't rush it."

Pragya couldn't reconcile this very sensible point with her firsthand experience of his impulsive nature. "I can't believe you are counseling restraint. You, of all people! I thought you didn't believe in holding back. Didn't you always used to tell me, why do later what you can do at once?"

Abhi smiled softly. A wholly unfamiliar seriousness deepened his voice as he said, "Some things have to be done right, and that means slow and steady."

A beat of silence stretched he held her gaze. Pragya was startled to find that she did not entirely recognize the man staring back at her. She thought she had learned everything there was to know about the rockstar's temperament while they had been married, but the mature calmness she saw now was new to her. The Abhi she had known before would have been quick to edit her list to his tastes, but he would not have thought of going slow to make sure they got everything right.

Abhi broke the moment by chucking her chin with one knuckle. "Slow and steady. And if we're going to finish by December, then it definitely has to be more than once a week," he said firmly.

Pragya shook her head slowly, regretting that she couldn't go along with what sounded like a reasonable revision of her plan. "I can't Abhishek. You know my time is not my own. Either it belongs to the college or my family."

The explanation was not enough for Abhi. He suggested, "What about the weekend sometime? Tell your mom you're giving a tuition class -"

The excuse he offered was plausible, but she didn't want to lie. Bad enough to be doing something that would shock and disappoint her mother, purely to satisfy her own urges. She would not commit to a deceit just to keep seeing him - not after the extended natak she had put on with him during the year they'd been married.

That had given her a lifetime's worth of distaste for lying to maintain appearances.

Still, she _did_ want to make this work, and so she thought about the rest of her schedule, trying to figure out when she could get away without having to weave stories about her absence. Finally she offered, "I - I might be able to come over some Saturdays. Maybe. It'll - we'll have to see week by week."

"Fine, I guess," Abhi conceded, though he didn't sound pleased. "If Chashmish is so bound by her schedule -"

She set her hand softly on his, and when he met her eyes she said simply, "You know I am."

His irritation faded. He closed his fingers around hers and said, "...Yes, I know. Fine. Only on Wednesdays and spare Saturdays. No two AM booty calls. Or two PM, for that matter."

He grinned his cheeky grin, and she was relieved that the tense moment had passed. With the first rule settled, Pragya quickly moved on to the next. "Ok, so then rule number two - we only meet here. I hope that's ok with you? I know it's rude that I'm basically inviting myself over but -"

Abhi cut her off with an impatient wave. "No, it's fine. You're welcome here. And it's better this way, less risk of the media noticing and all that."

She smiled in relief, glad they didn't need to argue about this point. "Exactly. So then, there's only one more rule actually -"

"Only one!" Abhi mocked, his voice jumping in pitch. "Don't tell me you were so busy making your sex list you ran out of energy for your rules list?"

"Shut up," Pragya huffed, but she was laughing. "Rule number three, no contact. We won't contact each other except if it's to say we can't make it. No texts, no phone calls, no meet-"

Abhi frowned. "Hang on, what's this about? No contact? Meaning we meet here to hookup once a week, and then ignore each other the rest of the time?"

"Well...yes," Pragya confirmed, unable to see why he would object. "We don't need to be talking to each other, when we already agreed this was just for sex. We have our set schedule, so what else do we need to talk about?"

Abhi still looked unhappy, but he didn't reply. Instead he looked down to their joined hands. He turned her palm over so he could trace circles with his fingertip. The sensual touch sparked a thrill of arousal along her nerves, and she understood that it was his way of signalling that the conversation was over.

He said lowly, "So if that's the last rule, we can start on your other list now, right? What do you want to do first?"

  
Pragya grinned in anticipation. "Well you remember in Delhi, we talked about against a wall...?"

***

Though they did indeed start against a wall, by the time they were done they were in Abhi's bed again. The bedcovers were kicked to the corner and Abhi had used his remote to up the AC, but Pragya still felt hot all over.

Hot and very, _very_ satisfied.

She didn't think that she would be wishing for many repeats with the wall, but it had been fun to try once. Abhi had teased her that it would have been easier if she had brought those heels she'd worn in Delhi. But he had nonetheless found a way to make it work without them.

Her thighs would probably still be aching tomorrow, but on reflection Pragya decided that was a fair price to pay.

As her mind settled in the peaceful silence between them, she eventually remembered an unresolved point. She rolled onto her side to face Abhi. He was relaxing with his arms behind his head, watching the sluggish rotation of the utterly inadequate ceiling fan.

He turned his head to meet her gaze. The lazy grin on his face made her heart skip a beat.

A distant alarm sounded in her brain. It was still unsettling to have him smiling so genuinely at her, deeply satisfied and no taunts to be heard.

But it was rewarding, too, because she knew exactly what she had done to make him smile like that. So she ignored the whisper of caution at the back of her mind, deliberately trailing her gaze down his abs for distraction. She reached out her fingertips to trace the defined muscles of his chest. "Mmm, I forgot to ask," she started coyly. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "Have you found something else to call me, instead of baby?"

His grin morphed into a smirk. "So someone wants a nickname?" he murmured. He shifted closer, wrapping his arm around her so that he could caress her back.

"You said you were working on it," she insisted. "You were supposed to tell me last time."

"Mmm. I realized that because it's you, it can't be any normal endearment. It has to be...unique." He tangled his hand into her hair, tipping her head back to make her look at him.

When they had been married, he had often delighted in making her wait on trivial things. She knew it was a pressure tactic, meant to make her impatient so that he could enjoy her irritation. But she found now that it didn't affect her the same way. She prompted confidently, "OK, so let's hear it."

His gaze drifted down to her lips, and for a long moment he seemed to be lost there. It looked like he had forgotten what he was going to say - and then out of nowhere, she had a wicked idea on how to snap him back to the moment.

She slid her hand lightly up his chest. Her fingers closed around one flat nipple.

She pinched it.

"Ow!" he yelped, swatting her hand away. He pressed his palm protectively over himself. "Woman, are you insane?" He sat up so that he could look down at his chest. "How would you like it if I did that to you?" he grumbled, lightly patting himself until the little brown nub was smooth again.

"I would like that very much," Pragya said, infusing her voice with over-the-top sweetness. She tugged him back down to the bed. "But if I hurt you, I can kiss it better." She bent her head to do exactly that. Then, because her mouth was already there, she darted her tongue around the place she had pinched, justifying it to herself as a soothing technique. The sensitive flesh started to perk up in response, but before she could do more, Abhi pulled her off.

He settled her on her side of the bed and shifted an arm's length away. He told her severely, "Any more stunts like that and I'll start calling you something like _bicchu_. Do you understand me?"

Pragya wrinkled her nose at the idea of being called "scorpion." It might be cute sometimes, but _not_ in passionate moments. So she cast him an apologetic look and said obediently, "No more. I'm sorry."

"Good," Abhi said, his face relaxing as he basked in his win. Then he said generously, "Although it's just the pinching part that's banned, the rest is ok."

Pragya rolled her eyes. "Sure, Rockstar. Now will you tell me my nickname or not?"

Abhi's eyes lighted with a spark of mischief, and suddenly Pragya found herself wondering if it was really a good idea to push the topic.

Abhi announced cheerfully, "Firecracker."

"What? No!" Pragya objected immediately. What sort of an endearment was that!

"But you're dynamite," Abhi offered, widening his eyes to convey sincerity. Or mock-sincerity.

Definitely mock-sincerity.

"No!" Pragya repeated.

"You light up my life," Abhi persisted, though the naughty grin stretching his mouth told her that he had never meant this suggestion seriously.

"Cheesy lines will not help you. Think of something else," Pragya said with finality.

"Well if you're going to be like that, maybe you'd like me to call you boss instead of baby?" Abhi raised his eyebrow, clearly watching for her reaction.

Pragya frowned in disapproval. "Next?"

"Hmmm...what else?" Abhi looked up at the ceiling again, absently tapping his chin as he pretended to think hard. Then he turned to her with another exaggerated smile and said, "Kishmish?"

Pragya pouted. "Now you're just being lazy."

"Ok, ok, sorry," Abhi said. He was still grinning, and didn't look at all sorry. "And anyway that doesn't fit now, since I know you actually taste tart and juicy -"

"Badmaash!" Pragya slapped his arm. "Don't be gross." She scowled, not liking that he had turned her legitimate request into a game.

Abhi hooked his arm around her waist and tugged her close to him again. "Easy there. If you're going to be that aggressive I should start calling you _sherni_."

Pragya snuggled up to him, pulling the blankets up to cover them now that their bodies had finally cooled down. "Hmm. That might work. I bet you don't call anyone else that."

Abhi laughed and squeezed her closer. "No, because no one else eats my head like you. Actually, you know what's perfect? Dracula. I should call you Dracula."

Pragya glared at him. "How is that at all perfect!"

"Because you're always after my blood," he explained with an innocent smile. "But wait, then that would make you a _macchar_ , right? How about I start calling you macchar?"

Pragya started to pull away from him, kicking at his knee so he would let her go. "If you're going to be like this I might as well leave."

Instead of letting her go, Abhi rolled them over so he could be on top of her. "OK, meri jaan, I _am_ sorry," he said contritely. He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll keep thinking."

"Good," she said, finally smiling back at him, though she was distracted thinking of what he had just said. He bent to kiss her lips then, a soft, undemanding caress that required little participation from her.

Her mind wandered back to the two words that caught her attention. _Meri jaan_. She liked the sound of that.

But he had only said it as a joke, not even thinking to include it in his ridiculous nickname list.

Maybe it was time to give up on that topic anyway. As he offered his increasingly absurd suggestions, she had come to realize that any nickname he had to think of ahead of time would hardly sound natural. Besides, in the heat of the moment he would probably forget to use it and slip back to his default. Might as well let him keep calling her baby.

That brought another thing to mind, and she realized it was a good time to bring up something that they should probably add to the rules. She lifted her hands to his face, gently cradling his head as she pulled away from the slow kiss.

He gave her a contented half-smile and rolled off of her, returning to the mattress flat on his back.

She turned to him, treating him to an an exaggerated look of defeat so that he could better enjoy his victory. "Listen, with this nickname thing. I give up. You can just call me baby."

Abhi's sweet half-smile turned into a full smirk of triumph. "Done and done." He slid his arm under her, wrapping her close to celebrate his conquest. His palm met hers as he clasped their hands loosely together, his knuckles brushing against her thigh.

Her gaze dropped away from his face. She looked at his chest and took a deep breath. "It's just...there's one thing." She let her fingertips tip-toe slowly along his sternum. "If you...if you find someone else to call baby this stops, right? And same on my end, if I find anyone I want to seriously be with."

His hand clenched around hers. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"I mean if you start seeing someone else, or if you're sleeping with someone else -"

"Not going to happen." His grip on her hand loosened, but he kept their fingers entwined. Tension stiffened his body.

Pragya looked up at Abhi and was surprised to see that he was looking unusually serious.

She couldn't understand why he had gone tense. They had already agreed that their arrangement was strictly casual. All she was doing was confirming that they were both on the same page. It didn't make sense for him to completely reject the possibility of finding a real relationship.

"You can, if you want," she insisted. "This isn't binding in any way. I mean, I wouldn't want to keep hooking up with you if you were dating someone, but I would want to know, so we could stop. That's only fair right?"

If there was one thing she had learned when she was _married_ to him while he was dating someone else, it was that she didn't ever want to be the third person in a relationship again.

"Trust me, Chashmish, I'm not dating," Abhi said firmly. "And I'm definitely not sleeping with anyone else."

"Okay..." Pragya said slowly, still confused by his reaction. "I just want us to be clear. Call it rule number four. If you find a relationship, or I do, we have to tell each other."

Abhi looked at her for a long moment, that uncharacteristic seriousness still darkening his eyes. "Are you looking?"

"No, but -"

"Then it doesn't matter."

Pragya still wanted to pursue the point, but Abhi pointedly changed the subject. "So, are you going to be free this Saturday?"

Saturday was only three days away. Thinking over her commitments quickly, Pragya realized that she could make time to see him. But though she was gratified to know that he wanted to hook up with her again so soon, she decided not to tell him that she might be available. Just because she _could_ meet him, didn't mean she _should_.

Even if he was going to take her rules as a joke, she could try to stick to them.

She could wait a week for more sex.

Or at least, she was pretty sure she could.

And besides, even if he wasn't going to mention it, she knew there was a good reason for _him_ to not be available that weekend.

"Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" she pointed out. "I thought you'd be busy partying all weekend."

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Then...what are you giving me?" He grinned naughtily, suddenly looking like an eager schoolboy.

He was adorable when he smiled like that. She couldn't help smiling back at him, his cheerful spirits warming her mood too. Then she registered his question, and it made her roll her eyes. "Arre, nothing! Who am I to give you anything?" she retorted.

As soon as the words were out, she wished she could take them back. It was obviously the wrong thing to say, as in an instant the light look vanished from his face. His arm around her eased off her shoulders, his hand letting go of hers. He turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Right. Of course. Akaash has me doing a concert tomorrow, actually. Something about giving back to my fans on my special day." He slid his arms back under his head. "Birthdays don't mean much to me really." His voice was matter of fact.

"But it's your thirty-fifth!" Pragya protested. "That's a big deal, surely Daadi's doing something?"

The corners of his mouth tightened, and his eyes didn't stray from the ceiling. "Daadi's in Ludhiana," he answered. "She went to visit the Daasis about a year ago, and decided just to stay there."

"Oh..." Pragya said, surprised at the news. His Daadi had been away for a _year_? She couldn't even imagine what that must be like for him. When they had been married, his whole life had been about pleasing his Daadi. He had married her in part _because_ his Daadi had wished it.

Pragya knew that Daadi had been disappointed when their marriage ended, but she hadn't thought it could cause her to grow so distant from Abhi. If Daadi had been the centre of Abhi's world, then Abhi had been the sun, moon, and stars for Daadi.

It was hard to imagine that either of them could be happy being apart for such a long time.

Which meant, maybe, that they weren't.

Pragya wanted to ask Abhi more about it, but one glance from the corner of her eye was enough to inform her that he wouldn't want to discuss the topic. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask about Aaliya next, but she decided to go in a more neutral direction.

"Ok, so Thursday is a working day. How about Friday? No sponsors throwing you a party?" she prompted, thinking back to the few occasions during their life together when she'd had to accompany him to such events.

Sometimes brands that wanted his endorsement would organize huge receptions for him, ostensibly to celebrate his achievements but really just to milk the publicity of having him attend. These were basically work functions for him, but she remembered that he used to enjoy them. He liked working the crowds, knowing that people were thrilled just to meet him. He had always liked that he could spread joy just by being himself.

"Mm, no party," Abhi replied. He finally turned his head back to her, looking more relaxed. "But Friday is also a working day. We're starting technical rehearsals for my concert tour. So, yes, maybe I'll go out with friends on Saturday. I don't have specific plans yet but I wouldn't put it past Kartik to set up something and not tell me until the last minute."

  
_What about Purab?_ she wanted to ask, but once again she held her tongue. The last she knew, Abhi and his estranged best friend had started a reconciliation. It was after Bulbul and Purab broke up, around the time she and Abhi had begun their divorce proceedings. Purab had been awkward around her, not sure whether or not to still call her Di. Finally she had just given him permission to call her by name and told him that he was free to take Abhi's side.

Not that they had had a particularly contentious divorce. They had known from the beginning that it would end, and when the time came, she and Abhi had managed to end as almost friends.

And now, two years later they were...friends with benefits?

Well. Maybe better not to try putting a name on it.

"I hope you have fun on Saturday, then," she said. "And...happy early birthday, from me."

"Mm, thank you Chashmish, but I think you can give me more than that," Abhi said, his voice low and teasing as a slow grin spread on his face. He met her eyes, a playful glint lighting his gaze. "I think my birthday calls for another round, don't you?"

His hand under the blanket grazed her bare stomach, bringing her whole body to attention. She could read the intent in his eyes, and she didn't have to think twice to know her answer.

"Yes, of course it does," she agreed. She reached for him, inviting him to settle on top of her again. "Come here, birthday boy."

She pulled his head down for a kiss, and no words were needed after that.

***

Later that night, Abhi was sitting on his bedroom balcony, sipping scotch and watching the night sky.

He had stayed at the studio flat for hours after Pragya left. He ordered takeout for dinner and worked on the song he had begun mentally composing on the way back from Delhi. Oddly enough, he only seemed to make progress on that song on days he saw Pragya.

He had decided to come home to sleep, as the bedroom at the flat still held a distracting amount of Pragya's scent.

But it turned out his bedroom at home brought up a distracting amount of Pragya's memories, so he was no better off.

He had settled onto the outdoor couch of his balcony, hoping to find some peace in the fresh air. He had whisky with him - just a tumbler, not a bottle, because he had to perform the next day - and was making his way through it slowly.

Pragya had slept on this very couch during the first months of their marriage. He wondered now how she had borne it, night after night cramped onto the wicker settee, with only a duvet to keep out the cold.

He wondered how he could have been so callous and indifferent as to let her shiver outside instead of sharing his bed. He wondered how he could have been so _stupid_.

But those had been confusing times. Tanu had been the woman in his life, then, and Pragya had been nothing more than an unexpected burden. He had married her under a mistaken assumption. She was never supposed to be a part of his life to begin with, so he had never tried to give her a place in it.

Yet here they were, two years after their marriage ended. Now that they had agreed to keep hooking up, Pragya, of all women, would be the closest thing he'd had to a girlfriend since breaking up with Tanu. What kind of ironic circle was that?

He had briefly dated a few other women after splitting from Tanu, but he'd had neither interest nor time for a real relationship. He hadn't even really missed sex in the year since his last fling, keeping busy enough with work that being single and celibate didn't bother him.

This thing he had agreed to with Pragya was supposed to be all about sex. But, as he sat alone under the night sky, Abhi could admit to himself that it wasn't. What they were doing wasn't really just hooking up.

Abhi knew hookups. Hookups were late night calls and too much alcohol. They weren't bright afternoons and sweet sobriety. They were about hunger, bodily needs, and forgetting. They weren't about laughter, warmth, and discovery. They weren't with a woman who had massaged your grandmother's feet. The same woman who had saved your suicidal sister from bleeding out. The only woman who had ever fasted on _Karwa Chauth_ for your long life.

They weren't with your ex-wife - who you had never treated as your wife but still she had been there, through everything. Until she wasn't anymore. Gone, just like that.

Just like he had always told her he wanted.

But, God, what a mess his life had become after she left.

Daadi wouldn't speak to him, appalled to learn that he had married her chosen bride with false intentions. He had fallen out with Aaliya, because even after spending a whole year in the revenge marriage she had orchestrated, he couldn't get her to forget Purab. There had already been distance and constraint between him and Purab because of the Bulbul issue, and even their breakup and his divorce weren't enough to bring their bond back to the way it used to be.

The three people who mattered to him most in the world each had their own reasons to be pleased when he had married Pragya. And when he had divorced her, they each had their own reasons to be disappointed.

Tanu hadn't understood when he had been so upset at life not returning to normal immediately after Pragya left. She thought he should just be miraculously happy, as if undoing his one mistake was all that mattered. Nevermind all the associated fallout that he was helpless to do anything about. Then eventually she left too, finally realizing that he was never going to prioritize their relationship the way she wanted.

And then he'd had nothing left but work. But what was the point, when he didn't have anyone to take care of anymore? When he wasn't earning to see his family's smiles, when he wasn't coming home to their love and warmth?

With no answers to those questions and fed up of feeling miserable, he had shut down the emotional side of himself that had somehow emerged in the year he had spent with Pragya. His life became all about work again. About record breaking, competing with himself, and always pushing for more. So what if he was a failure as a man? He wouldn't fail in his career.

But the new success, sales, fans...none of it helped really. Empty nights followed endless draining days and he didn't know what he was living for, anymore. Could he ever have his family back, the way it was? Daadi happy and hopeful and proud. Aaliya open and affectionate instead of resentful. Purab by his side, sharing his dreams and his victories. The house always busy with things like diwali parties and pujas he didn't believe in and so much that he had taken for granted until it was all just so suddenly gone.

He'd had nothing but time on his hands and no choice but to be alone. Well, perhaps there had been a choice. But he didn't want to waste time with fake relationships and shallow people. He didn't want star worshippers. He wanted real people back in his life and when he couldn't have them, he just kept to his thoughts.

But he often wanted to escape his thoughts, too, and so at last he found distraction through songwriting. He discovered that when he was working on lyrics, absorbed in a task with a goal, he could the turn the anguish he couldn't face into something productive.

And soon he had written more than he knew what to do with. Songs he could never sing in public, because they weren't his style. One day he had shown his agent, who had been surprised and gratifyingly impressed. One thing led to another and then Akaash was asking him "Bhai, what's this new line of income?" - because Abhi had never told his manager what he was working on.

After Abhi explained his new songwriting habit, Akaash had the idea to get him the apartment as a personal studio. It was probably not what he had needed, more space to be alone. But the emptiness helped him focus sometimes. And in a fresh space, without the visceral reminders of memories and regrets, his lyrics started to get less...sad. Still too deep for Abhi the Rockstar's fans, though.

Did he wish he could perform his songs? Yes, sometimes...but not to roaring stadiums of fans who just wanted "Happy Love" and those old hits. Maybe to a smaller meaningful audience. To Daadi and Purab. To someone else, who had once mocked his music as lacking life.

That was as much as he ever thought of _her_. Little flashes at the edge of his thoughts, odd yearnings he refused to pay attention to. She was no one to him. A mistake, a stranger, firmly in the past.

But now...she wasn't anymore. She was part of his life again, and it was almost too strange to believe. That night in Delhi had been surreal, but so deeply fulfilling. And the two afternoons they'd had in Mumbai were the brightest days he could remember in a long time.

He had her back, but it wasn't the same. She was Pragya, but not his Chashmish. She still let him call her that but there was so much different about her, now. She was sharing her body with him but nothing else. Abhi tried to tell himself that he wanted exactly that, that of course what they had agreed to should be meaningless, physical, temporary.

As if it hadn't mattered, somewhere in the primal depths of his being, that she chose him to be her first. As if he didn't hate the thought of her sharing her fascinating list and amazing curiosity with anyone else. As if being with her didn't feel as natural as breathing.

Looking down at his glass, Abhi saw that he was on his last sip of whisky. He tossed it back without hesitation. The familiar burn of it brought him back from the melancholy edge of his thoughts.

OK, yes, he could admit that being involved with Chashmish again was messing with his feelings. But the bottom line was that she was still entirely the wrong woman for him, and he was the wrong man for her. He needed someone who could belong in his world and she needed someone who could belong in hers. He already had his life, thank you very much, and he didn't need her back in it permanently. Someday Chashmish would find a man who wanted to build a life with her and have the boring old happily ever after that had never interested him.

And if something about that thought made a flare of hot rage spike through his gut, well, Abhi could easily blame it on the scotch.

His phone buzzed, and when he picked it up he saw that it was a few minutes past midnight. Three new message alerts popped up, all with the same time stamp of 12:00AM. He wasn't sure which to click first, hesitating for a moment with his finger hovering above the screen.

But then he flicked open Pragya's text.

_12:00AM Pragya says: Happy birthday again, Rockstar. Another year older, another year wiser? Even one night of binge drinking can lead to liver damage, so be careful this weekend!_

He laughed aloud, the last lingering waves his gloomy mood dispelled into the night air. She had always been so straight-spoken about her disapproval of the partying aspect of his lifestyle, and here even while wishing him she was giving him a scold. Maybe it should have annoyed him but somehow...he liked the idea that she still cared what he did to his liver.

He texted back, _"thank you dr. chashmish. we both know i'm too old for binges. are bdays an exception to rule 3?"_

He couldn't resist questioning her about her no contact rule, which he really didn't agree with. Maybe it was a good sign that she herself was ignoring it, and he hoped it wasn't only for the occasion.

He wondered if she would reply back right way, but nothing came in as he watched his screen. Figuring that Pragya had gone to sleep, he moved on to the next message.

__12:00AM Aaliya Mehra says:_ Happy birthday to the best Bhai in the world! Come visit me and I'll make you cake._

The childish text from Aaliya made him smile. Being apart since she moved back to Australia had actually improved their relationship a lot. He still regretted that he couldn't have her happy at home with him, but it was better to be back on joking terms with her while living apart than to have her living under his roof spiteful of everything he did.

He replied, " _it's my bday and you're making demands? brattiest sister in the world trophy in the mail for you."_

The third message was from Purab.

__12:00AM Purab says:_ Happy birthday Abhi!! 35 is the new 23 ;) Dinner on me when I get back._

Shaking his head in amusement, Abhi sent a quick reply back. _"wrong, 35 is the new 35. dinner on me, just come back soon."_

He knew it was a pointless request, since Purab's insane work schedule kept him traveling most days of the year. It was entirely possible that the next time Purab was home for one of his brief breaks, Abhi would already be out on tour.

Still, it made him happy to see that Purab was thinking of him. Their friendship might not be the same as it used to be, but they were still part of each other's lives. Abhi was willing to count that as a small blessing.

He got to his feet and stretched, yawning as he finally felt sleep beckoning. In a much better mood than when he'd come out, Abhi left the balcony, ready for bed.

***

On Thursday morning, Pragya's thoughts repeatedly wandered back to the fact that it was Abhi's birthday. She was curious about his birthday concert, and started to plan how she might get away with watching it in her room without her family interrupting. However, the email she got just before lunch immediately turned her mind in another direction.

_Greetings, Dr. A!_

_Has it really only been two weeks since Delhi? Seems like forever since I saw you. I might be down in Mumbai later this month - we should do dinner._

_Anyway, just wanted to let you know that Dr. Rai and Dr. Benson have not stopped singing your praises to the Dean. They loved your presentation and they loved you even more. Good move chatting with them about Derrida, they were really impressed._

_That opening I told you about is confirmed now, as Prof. Dasgupta formally announced her mat leave. Rai and Benson are heading the search committee and I think we both know who'll be at the top of their list. Not sure if they'll call first or write, but thought you could use a head's up._

_Maybe get started on drafting sample syllabi and pull together your references, yeah? And I'm always Skypable if you need some help._

_Cheers,_

_F_

Pragya read the email four times back to back and still couldn't believe it. She knew she had made a good impression on the hiring committee, but to hear that she was on their shortlist already was better than she could have hoped. Overflowing with gratitude, she didn't think twice as she typed up a quick reply to Dr. F.

_Hi! This is fantastic, thank you so much for the head's up. I'm going to dive deep into app prep now, but definitely we should meet when you're here. Until then! -P_

For the rest of the day, her every spare thought went back to the job opportunity at Jadavpur. With no firm timeline for when they would call and no specific instructions for the application, there wasn't a whole lot she could do yet. But her mind was buzzing with new ideas, and she decided to stay late at her office so that she could make the most of the surge of inspiration.

Friday passed much the same way. She managed to concentrate on the task at hand when she was actually lecturing, but the rest of the time she was thinking about her application. It had to be _perfect_ , because the job was perfect for her. And that meant that there was no such thing as working too far in advance.

As she had no patience for grading student papers, she spent most of the afternoon settled in her office working out the details of her proposed syllabi. True, she didn't know yet which courses she might be offered, but that just meant that she could prepare for a range of possibilities. By the time she left the college that evening, she had three rough drafts ready and a fourth sequence in mind to work on over the weekend.

She reached home just in time for dinner. Janki Amma was setting the table, and when she saw Pragya walk in she smiled and flipped over one more plate. Maa came out of the kitchen carrying a pot of daal. Feeling guilty that she hadn't helped prepare the meal, Pragya rushed to take it from her.

"Arre!" Maa clucked fondly. "This much I can handle alone," she insisted. Nonetheless she let Pragya take the pot from her.

_You shouldn't have to_ , Pragya thought as she set the pot on the table.

Daadi came out from her room then. When she saw Pragya, she mimed as if she was staggering back, clutching her hand to her heart theatrically. "But what is this? Dr. Arora home for dinner tonight? Don't tell me you actually managed to step away from your work today!"

Pragya laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Aap bhi naa Daadi! It's not even late." She patted her grandmother's back and started to make her way to her own bedroom.

"It's a Friday, beta!" Daadi called after her. "You should have left extra early."

Pragya quickly freshened up, eager to join everyone for dinner. She was looking forward to finally telling her family about the pending job invitation. She had been so busy working on it that there just had not been a chance to inform them yet.

As Pragya took her seat at the table, Bulbul walked into the house. She dropped a white paper pharmacy bag in front of their mother.

"There now, no excuses," Bulbul said severely. She put her hands on her hips and watched closely as Maa opened the bag. "I even brought it before dinner, so you can't put off taking it until tomorrow."

Maa grumbled her usual complaints about doctors addicted to over-prescribing and daughters who were too interfering. But she took the pill as she was supposed to, gulping down half a glass of water under Bulbul's watchful eye.

"That's like my darling Maa!" Bulbul approved cheerfully. Her usual bubbliness brightened her face, and she even leaned in to pinch Maa's cheeks affectionately.

Maa swatted Bulbul's hands away. "Dutt!" she exclaimed. "As if I am a two year old child. Go wash your hands before dinner."

Bulbul rolled her eyes. "Yes, Maa," she said with the cheeky dismissive tone she had mastered as a teenager. She picked up the medicine to put it away. "Yun gayi aur yun aayi!"

Pragya made a mental note to ask Bulbul for the prescription receipts. Suresh had told her recently about a new government subsidy that might make Maa's medicine more affordable. She needed to gather all the papers and sit down with him to figure it out sometime soon.

Bulbul returned within a few minutes, taking her usual seat next to Purvi's empty chair. "Oh Amma, have you heard from your world-travelling daughter today?" Bulbul asked Janki Amma.

Janki Amma frowned. "Would she have time to call me when she could just message you instead? I was going to ask if _you_ had heard from her."

Bulbul shook her head. Pragya saw Janki Amma's brow start to crease with worry so she said quickly, "Nothing to worry about. She told us she wouldn't always have reception na? She will call or message tomorrow."

Amma still looked distressed, but instead of continuing the topic she started to dish out food onto everybody's plates. Pragya wished she could completely soothe the older woman's fears, but sometimes there was just no getting through to a parent. Pragya was sure Purvi was doing just fine on her college trip to Kerala, but nothing she could say would convince Janki Amma that she didn't need to worry.

They all started to eat, and Maa asked the usual questions about what Pragya and Bulbul had done that day. Bulbul answered first, taking the chance to vent her frustration about the canteen staff at her job. According to Bulbul, they had never heard of salad, and she was frustrated with their menu full of heavy foods.

"Or you could just pack your own salads," Maa pointed out, not for the first time.

Bulbul scowled petulantly. "I've told you Maa, it's _expected_ to eat in the canteen. If I want to get promoted I have to join the team for lunch every day."

They had their usual argument on the topic, Maa not understanding the restrictions of Bulbul's social environment and Bulbul unwilling to make a practical compromise about her lunches. Daadi finally cut through their repetitive squabble.

"Enough," she said, shaking her head, and that was sufficient to end the matter. Daadi turned to Pragya. "What about you?" she asked. "We have barely seen you all week. Yesterday you came home after dinner, and even Wednesday you were late."

A rush of self-consciousness heated Pragya's cheeks. Wednesday she had been late because she had been with Abhi, and that was not a comfortable thing to be reminded of at the dinner table.

But she calmly finished her last bite of food and focused on the news she wanted to share. "Actually," she said, slowly meeting everyone's eyes in turn. "I...might be getting a job offer."

The next minutes passed in a babble of congratulations and excited questions. Even though she kept getting interrupted, Pragya managed to explain all about how her conference presentation might have helped her get shortlisted before the job was even formally announced.

"But nothing's sure yet," she concluded finally. "I mean, first I have to be invited for the interview, and then we'll see from there."

"It's still excellent news," Maa said. "I'm sure it will work out, how could you not be the best? But Jadavpur...Beeji, Jadavpur?" She looked questioningly at Daadi.

"It is in Kolkata," Daadi supplied.

Maa's eyes widened. She looked at Pragya in dismay. "Kolkata! But beta, that is so far," she said, an edge of anxiety entering her tone.

_But it's the best,_ Pragya wanted to reply, thinking of how amazing it would be for her career to work with the scholars and resources there. Instead she said, "Well, it'll only be a nine month contract at first, and only if I get it."

Guilt spiked in her chest but she ignored it. She knew she shouldn't downplay the possibilities, since she was secretly hoping the nine month contract would turn into something longer term. But neither could she let Maa fret too much about it when it wasn't even close to a sure thing yet.

Bulbul jumped in, diverting the mood as she said excitedly, "Di! You know this calls for a celebration!" She stood up, grabbing her empty plate as well as Pragya's. "You are coming out with us tonight."

"What? No, I -" Pragya tried to resist, but Bulbul wouldn't have it. She took their plates to the kitchen, and then was back in a flash to drag Pragya off to get ready.

Bulbul ignored all of Pragya's protests about having to work and being too tired. "You can work after you get the job, Di," she chided. "And remember, last week you promised to go this time!"

"I didn't _promise_ ," Pragya countered. But she gave in after that, deciding that maybe a night out would be good for her. It wasn't like she had a deadline to meet, after all.

Bulbul pulled together an outfit for her by combining separate things from her own closet. The sleeveless black tunic paired with black leggings felt almost like an anarkali. But then Bulbul cinched a slim leather belt around her waist, and the ensemble didn't feel familiar anymore.

Bulbul turned Pragya to face the mirror. "Isn't it awesome, Di?" She hugged her from behind, leaning her chin onto Pragya's shoulder. "It's good for a club, yet it's still totally you." She tilted her head to one side, surveying Pragya's reflection with a frown. "But...it's going to have to be lenses tonight, ok?"

Pragya groaned. "Lenses are such a hassle! I'm fine with my glasses, let's just -"

Bulbul shook her head decisively. "Bas Di. You had your way in Delhi, and look how that flopped!"

"My glasses didn't make me flop!" Pragya protested. _In fact maybe they were the reason for my success?_ She wondered if Abhi would even have recognized her without her chashma that night.

But further reflections were cut short as Bulbul sat her down to do her hair. "I'll keep it simple, don't worry," she promised. "Loose and..." she combed out Pragya's curls and fluffed them for volume. "Luxurious!" she concluded triumphantly.

"And just a touch of that silver blue shadow, and pink gloss for your lips, ok?" Bulbul handed her the cosmetics and waited expectantly while Pragya applied them.

"Perfect!" she crowed, nodding in approval as Pragya locked the cap back on the lip gloss. "Now you just put in your lenses, I'll be ready in a flash, and we are headed out!"

Pragya took a last glimpse in the mirror before she left Bulbul's room. The girl in the reflection did indeed look ready to go out.

Just as soon as she safely put away her glasses.

***

At first Abhi thought he might be hallucinating. His friends _were_ the type to mix something dangerous into his drink in the name of showing him a good time. So maybe they had given him some drug that would cause false visions.

Then he wondered if maybe he'd just had too much to drink, and the Glenlivet in his system was conjuring visual fantasies from his possibly besotted brain. But he was only on his second glass in three hours, so that couldn't be it either.

Finally he concluded that he must be experiencing deja vu. That had to be the simplest answer for why, for the second time in two weeks, he was watching a woman who looked an awful lot like Chashmish from across a bar where she didn't belong.

Someone who _looked_ like Chashmish but didn't dress like her.

The woman who had caught his attention had creamy skin and a round face. She was wearing something dark and slinky, but it was modestly cut and only exposed her arms. In the pulsing light of the club it was hard to see her features in detail, but Abhi couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about her.

He reassured himself that this time it couldn't possibly be Chashmish. This woman was missing Chashmish's distinctive glasses, for one thing. And for another, she looked a lot more comfortable than Chashmish had looked in Delhi. She was dancing and laughing with a group of girlfriends, apparently just out for Friday night fun rather than on some ill-considered mission to get laid.

_Or was she?_

As he watched, a group of men worked their way into the knot of women dancing with the girl who might or might not be Chashmish. Their numbers were evenly matched, so that the group soon broke into partnered couples.

At first it looked like the woman he had been watching welcomed the attention of the man now dancing with her. She stepped close to him and started to mirror his movements.

Abhi felt a rush of irritation as he watched the man attempt to put his hands on maybe-Chashmish's hips. She stepped away, and his irritation faded.

Somehow, the woman managed to spin her partner's attention to one of her friends, leaving the other girl dancing with two men. She backed away from the group, waving her hand in the direction of the bar.

As she edged her way off the dance floor, a flash of light illuminated her for a fraction of a second. The way her wavy hair swung across her exposed shoulders reminded Abhi of how Chashmish's hair had looked just two days ago, gloriously fanned out against his pillow as they had started on their extra round for his birthday.

A spike of heat in his blood had him on his feet without another thought. Once again he was abruptly interrupting Kartik's story, but this time his friend had his girlfriend twined around him and didn't notice.

It occurred to Abhi that Chashmish would object to smelling alcohol on his breath. He grabbed a mint from the bowl on the table next to his half-finished drink.

He popped the mint between his lips and let it dissolve in his mouth as he strode across the club, his steps driven by the singular goal of confronting Chashmish.

The bartender was handing her a glass of something clear and fizzy as Abhi came up behind her. He watched her step back from the bar, edging away from the crowd but not walking farther away.

She closed her lips on the black straw in her drink, taking a slow sip. She swallowed.

And finally Abhi spoke. "Hello chashmish without chashma. Should you be drinking that?"

"It's soda water," she replied without looking at him. Then she turned around.

And burst out laughing.

"As if you're wearing a hat and sunglasses in here!" she said. She raised her hand to cover her laugh, but her smile was too wide to hide completely.

Abhi tipped down the brim of his NY Mets baseball cap. "Incognito mode. Keeps the paparazzi off my trail you know?"

Her eyes widened in realization, as if she had forgotten she was talking to the country's only Rockstar. _She's cute when she's startled,_ Abhi thought. He felt a smile stretching his cheeks. It made him happy just to look at her.

Pragya's gaze darted around the crowded club, apparently seeking out hidden paparazzi. "Right. Should we even be talking here? If someone spots us -"

"We're fine," Abhi said. "No one's noticed me here yet anyway. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, someone squeezed in next to her to place their own order with the bartender. Realizing that they should get out of the way, Abhi took Pragya's elbow and steered her away from the bar.

There wasn't anywhere to sit nearby, so Abhi considered taking her back to the table with his friends. But then he thought of how they would react to him bringing in his ex-wife. That wasn't a conversation he wanted to face.

And besides, he didn't want to share Chashmish with them anyway. He decided to lead her up to the second floor of the club instead.

Pragya followed him without fuss, sticking close to avoid getting separated. She let a passing waiter take her soda water so that she could cling to Abhi's sleeve as he threaded through the crowds. At the first opportunity, Abhi slipped his hand into hers. With their fingers twined together, he didn't have to worry about losing her.

The upper floors were VIP-restricted, but the bouncer at the top of the staircase let them pass as Abhi flashed the entry bracelet on his wrist. Seeing that even the second floor was full of partiers, he kept going until they reached the rooftop balcony. Even there they were not alone, but there was at least more space to be private.

Abhi kept them moving until they made it to a quiet corner of the balcony, where they could mercifully be alone. He took Pragya right to the railing edge, knowing she'd appreciate the view. He took off his sunglasses, folding them into his pocket.

Sure enough, Pragya gasped as she caught sight of the glittering moonlit seascape. "Wow," she breathed, gripping tight to the railing as she leaned forward for a better look. "This is gorgeous!"

Abhi stepped up behind her. He slid his arm around her waist, giving her an extra anchor against the railing. His hand curled on her hip to keep her from tipping too far forward.

She wriggled a little, and suddenly her head was resting right under his chin. Her silky hair teased his Adam's apple. It should have felt uncomfortable but...it didn't.

They watched the waves in peaceful silence. The sounds of the club blurred into the background as the minutes passed, until all he could hear was the soft rise and fall of her breath. He could feel it, too, the gentle rhythm of her chest featherlight against his arm.

As he stood there holding her safe in his arms, a strange realization washed over him. Right then, for the first time in a long time, he felt free of his never ending ache for _more_. He didn't want anything else at all. He wasn't feeling restless or disappointed about anything. If this moment stretched to forever, he would be...content.

But as soon as he had the thought, his mental peace crashed to an end. He was a stranger to contentment, and always had been. He was not supposed to feel this way, ever.

And what he had with Pragya was supposed to be about pleasure, not contentment.

So maybe it was time to make a move on that.

He slid her hair to one side, carefully gathering it against his palm. He felt alertness ripple across her skin, her body tensing in anticipation. He smiled and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She shuddered against him, and he could feel her start to turn around. But he didn't want to face her yet, so he squeezed her shoulders to keep her in place. He rubbed her arms lightly, running his hands up and down her bare skin. Trailing lazy kisses up to her earlobe, he murmured, "I guess you hadn't seen this before?"

She shook her head, or at least as much as she could do with him still at her ear. "I didn't even know this balcony existed. This is my first time at this club," she explained. Her head tilted onto his shoulder, giving him open access to the side of her neck.

He continued his slow tour of kisses, pausing briefly to suck at the pulse point of her throat. She inhaled sharply, her hand flying up to cradle his head. He nudged free of her hold, teasing her with fluttery kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Is this a thing you do now, clubbing? Did you take it up after our divorce?" he asked curiously. The Pragya he had known wouldn't have set foot in a place like this.

But then again, he had already learned that the Pragya he had known didn't exist anymore.

And this all-new Pragya was fascinating.

Pragya laughed. "Me and clubbing? No, no. Bulbul just drags me out sometimes, like tonight."

Maybe not _all_ new.

She straightened and finally turned to face him. He pulled her forward, his arm never leaving her waist. "Ah hah. Is she trying to get you to break rule number four?"

"Rule number - what!" Her eyes widened, the moonlight catching on her face. "No. I mean, she thinks I need flirting practice, but she knows that this is not the kind of place I would go to find a man."

Abhi studied her carefully. "Does she know about us?" he asked in a low tone.

"No," she answered immediately. Her gaze was steady on his. "I haven't told her."

"Not even about Delhi?" he prompted, thinking of the messages he had read on her phone that night. "She was so into your plan, I thought you would tell her everything."

"Erm...no, I just told her nothing happened that night." Pragya set one hand on his chest, butterfly light but he could feel every inch of the contact. Her eyes stayed on her hand as she continued, "I think the fewer people that know about us, the better, right? At this point it's just me and you, and I think it should stay that way."

"Sure, if that's what you want." It seemed sensible enough, and he couldn't think of anyone he particularly wanted to tell about her. Then he grinned and said teasingly, "Do you want to make it rule number five?"

She rolled her eyes. "There's no need for that. I trust you."

_I trust you._

She didn't mean anything serious by it. But hearing those words from her struck some empty place in his soul, filling it with the echo of something just beyond comprehension.

He shook off the unsettling feeling. "How flattering," he replied, smirking so she wouldn't take him too seriously either. He felt a sudden urge to get them out of the moonlight. "So listen," he said, "Since it's my birthday, ek dance toh banta hai."

She laughed. "Mm, no. Yesterday was your birthday. And I already gave you a present, if you'll remember."

He stepped backwards, taking her by the hand so she had to come with him. "Give me another."

***

Dancing with Abhi was just as unnerving as she remembered.

True, they had never danced like this when they were married. Abhi held her clinched tight against him, her back pressed to his front and his arm around her waist. Their movements melted into the music. He wasn't leading her so much as holding her steady as their bodies followed the DJ's beat. There were a number of other people dancing nearby, but her awareness was limited to how it felt to be held like this by him, her every nerve alight at his closeness.

She should have been lost in the moment, which he certainly seemed to be. He had gone silent for the past few minutes, and since she couldn't see his face she could only guess that he had given himself over to the music. Of course for him, keeping rhythm was as natural as breathing.

Pragya's mind wandered back to the handful of occasions when they had danced together as husband and wife. Those had always been rehearsed performances for family functions, nothing like this spontaneous intimacy. But even then, dancing with him had been electric, making her feel alive like nothing else.

At first that had been due to the edge of fear. She could never be sure, in the early days, whether or not he would use a dance as an opportunity to embarrass her. The first time had been the night of their wedding reception, hours after she learned that he hated her and held her responsible for his sister's heartbreak. He had deliberately chosen a song that she couldn't keep pace with, and he'd even dropped her from his arms at the end.

But things had slowly improved, and as they got to know each other better their dances took on a more tender quality. At his sister's sangeet two months later, he had held her close, his fingertips skimming her bare waist where it was exposed by her sari.

She thought that that must have been the last time she was this close to him, body to body and utterly in his power

_No_ , her brain taunted. _You were even closer to him two days ago, when you asked him to back you against a wall so you could lock your legs around him and -_

He saved her from her own mental torment just then, brushing his fingers against her collarbone as he swept her hair to one side. He bent his head and kissed her neck again, and the thrill of it cleared her mind of conflicted thoughts.

His lips moved up, pressing kisses up to her ear. He nipped her earlobe lightly, and then he nudged her mouth forward for a proper kiss.

Caught by surprise, she let him claim her mouth, even turning in his arms to improve the angle. His hands wove their way into her hair, locking her head in place. Between the heat of his embrace and the fierceness of his mouth, her mind blanked of all other awareness.

The next thing she knew, they were on a couch in a shadowy corner, Abhi holding her on his lap while his mouth was busy on her neck again. He must have carried her there, but she had no recollection of it.

It was hard to think with him latched to her like this. She could feel him hot and hard under her, and for a wild moment she wondered why there was so much fabric between them. Then she remembered where they were and why there were uncountable reasons they shouldn't be doing this.

"W-wait, stop," she gasped, pulling away from him. She held his face in her hands to keep him at a distance. "We're in public, if someone sees -"

"Come back to my place with me," he said, his voice thick with obvious lust. "Let's finish this properly." He ground his hips provocatively against her. "We both want to."

Pragya bit her lip and stared at him. Her own five foot, eleven inch territory of pure temptation. "Rule number one," she said in a shaky voice. "It's not Wednesday."

"It's almost Saturday," he countered. He brushed his thumb along her cheek. "Come on, Chashmish let's -"

The skirt pocket of her tunic buzzed. With relief at the distraction, she pulled out her phone.

_11:59PM Bulbul says: wheRe arreee you Di??? Come meet us by the door in 5min_

"It's Bulbul," she said aloud for Abhi's benefit. She typed back quickly, _On my way_. Then she slid her phone back into her pocket and looked up at Abhi. He was frowning at her, his bottom lip thrust out in an exaggerated pout.

She knew he was trying to be adorable on purpose, so she laughed and pecked his cheek. "Sorry, Rockstar," she murmured against his ear. "We'll finish this on Wednesday."

She got off his lap and started to walk away, but a tug on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Abhi getting to his feet, the little-boy pout replaced by an entirely adult look of resignation.

He stepped close to her and lightly took hold of her chin. "Message me so I know you got home safe," he instructed, his tone strict.

"Rule three," she reminded him, raising her eyebrows for emphasis. "No contact."

He leaned forward for a soft kiss, his lips holding hers just long enough to make her reach her arms for him.

He stepped back before her hands could land on his shoulders. "Hang the rules," he said, smiling naughtily as he fished out his sunglasses and put them back on. He linked his arm with hers. "Come on, I'll walk you down. Can't keep Bulbul waiting."

She let him lead her to the stairs, but once the bouncer unhooked the rope to let them pass, she tried to pull away. "If someone sees us -" Pragya started, but Abhi cut her off.

"I won't go all the way to the door," he reassured her. "Just let me help you find your way."

He took her hand again, and she followed his lead without protest.

***

  **Saturday**

 

 

 

_12:47 AM: Home safe.  
_

**12:49 AM A-goodd  
**

_12:52 AM You?_

**1:01 AM A-frnds tokk me new plce  
**

_1:03 AM Don't party too hard.  
_

**1:05 AM A-birthhday**   


_1:05 AM Phir bhi._ :/

**1:07 AM A-tk h mr jnn**   


_1:11 AM See you Wednesday._

  **1:13 AM A-too long**

_1:15 AM Rules are rules :P_

**1:15 AM A-bad rules** _  
_

_1:20 AM Goodnight Rockstar._

  


**Sunday**

(no texts)

**Monday**

(no texts)

**Tuesday**

 

  _2:21 PM Sorry. Have to cancel tomorrow._

**2:23 PM A-what? why? don't tell me you're backing out.**

  _2:26 PM No no it's just for this week. I can't._

**2:31 PM A-you said you had weds off**

_2:41 PM I do but something came up_

**2:44 PM A-make it un-come up**

  _2:46 PM It's a health thing. I'll be fine next week._

**2:48 PM A-you're sick? what happened? do you need anything?**

  _2:51 PM I'm fine it's no big deal._

**2:52 PM A-if you're fine then come over ;D**

  _6:37 PM Saturday. I can probably come Saturday, okay?_

**8:14 PM A-what probably**

**8:15 PM A-why probably**

**8:21 PM A-Chashmish what's wrong**

  _9:02 PM Nothing's wrong!_

**9:27 PM A-kch toh hai**

_9:32 PM Kuch bhi nahin hai._

**9:46 PM A-maybe i shd come see you in person :O**

_9:47 PM NO_

**9:53 PM A-keeping secrets :(**

_9:54 PM No_

_9:54 PM God why are you impossible_ >.<

_10:01 PM If you MUST know  
10:01 PM I'm on my period!_

**10:13 PM A-oh  
**

**10:13 PM A-ok  
**

**10:14 PM A-um...take it easy? :)**

_10:26 PM See you Saturday._

**10:26 PM A-OK :D  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to know your thoughts. Comments are love :)
> 
>  
> 
> Hindi notes:  
> natak - drama, act  
> bicchu - scorpion  
> badmaash - scoundrel (affectionate)  
> sherni - tigress  
> macchar - mosquito  
> meri jaan - literally, "my life"; an endearment like "my love"  
> Karwa Chauth - a festival for married Hindu women in some parts of India; a woman keeps a one-day fast (no food or water from daylight to moonrise) for the wellbeing and long life of her husband  
> dutt - an interjection, no specific meaning  
> Yun gayi aur yun aayi! - equivalent to "back in a flash"  
> beeji - respectful Punjabi term of address for mother or mother-in-law  
> ek dance toh banta hai - "you at least owe me a dance"  
> phir bhi - nonetheless  
> tk h mr jn - "theek hai meri jaan," equivalent to "ok darling"  
> kch toh hai - "there must be something (going on)"  
> kuch bhi nahin hai - "there is nothing (going on)"


End file.
